Through the Other Eyes II: Bloodlines
by jedigrl2001
Summary: The untold stories of those in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. Now up: Karst and Agatio encounter unforeseen problems while Isaac and the others wake up to find themselves marooned.
1. Author's Notes and Prologue

Through the Other Eyes II: Bloodlines

By S. Katharine Kellermeyer (aka. jedigrl2001)

-based on the video game series "Golden Sun ©" by Camelot©

(A/N: Yes, behold! It is a sequel! Through the Other Eyes was a piece written about the characters Saturos, Menardi, Felix, and Alex, spanning the time frame of five years prior to Golden Sun, all the way to the conclusion of the first game, and somewhat into "Lost Age." Due to the conclusion of Through the Other Eyes, two branches have now been formed.

You are currently reading Through the Other Eyes II: Bloodlines, the sequel that will pick up the pathways of Karst, Agatio, and Alex, as well as the paths of Isaac, Garet, Mia, and Ivan, leading up to a convergence in Golden Sun: The Lost Age; A Novel. Work has already begun on this piece, and the first chapter for both GSLAN, and TTOE2 is underway.

IMPORTANT NOTICE: S. Katharine Kellermeyer does not own "Golden Sun ©" which is a commodity of Camelot ©. She does not take credit for dialogue featured in the game, nor for characters featured within the game. Fiction Rating for this story is subject to change, due to content being considered at this time.

Any questions should be deferred to or featured in reviews, which I will do my best to answer at the beginning of every new chapter. It is recommended that you have read TTOE before reading GSLANovel, but is not necessary for reading TTOE2.

Enjoy!

S. Katharine Kellermeyer aka. jedigrl2001)

Prologue:

_The shadows are screaming._

_She is walking on the water, the ocean. She doesn't recognize these shores. They are too warm, covered in sand that scorches her toes. The breeze is rough against her naked skin, rushing over her body in sudden gasps. Fire has burnt the sky green, lighting the marble lying in piles along the shore._

_The breeze is moist with rain. It carries the smell of death and trees with it, petals and debris. Her hands reaches into the wind, pulling a piece of it loose. She knows these colors. She knows this scent. Sweet and sharp, broken with the smell of mountains and heat._

_She is running on the ocean, waves lapping at the tops of her feet, pulling her in. She is gasping for air, flailing wildly as she struggles to remember what it is to swim. She scrambles onto the stones, the shattered ruins of a great temple. She doesn't know this place, and yet she is compelled to cry._

_Little puddles are gathered in smaller gullies, places where the stone dips and curves, creates ponds. Her feet are cut, she is running so fast. The pain bits into her bones, only making her run faster. It is raining now, echoing in the stones, in her mind. It swells to a storm, to a lake, drowning her._

_She trips and falls into one of the little gullies. The water is red here, thick and dark. Her face is shattered and reborn with each drop of rain. Someone is crying. It is her reflection. Her long hair is pale in the water, dripping with the blood that courses from the corners of her eyes, her lips. Not even her tears will wash these stains away. In the water, she is clawing at the surface. In the water, her face turns ashen, then runs red again. In the water, she stops moving._

_She pulls away from the gully, screaming._

_It is not her._

_It is her sister._

* * *

Karst awoke screaming. She thrashed herself loose from her covers, throwing herself across the room, against the wall. She stared at her bed, the second bed across the room. She was alone. Why was she still screaming?

Her door burst open, light flooding the room. A woman rushed in, shoving the lamp onto a table and starting for the girl, now pressed into the corner, still screaming.

"Karst!" Melima screamed. "Karst, it's alright! It's me!"

The girl was still sobbing, her red eyes wide and swollen. She stared at her mother for several moments, horrified. Melima carefully grabbed for Karst's hands, hugging herself around her middle. She pulled her arms loose, revealed the gashes her nails had left in her skin. Karst looked at her hands, looked up at her mother, trembling.

Melima stared at the skin, torn from her belly. Red was only beginning to surface, breaking through her pale lavender skin. She shook her head and pulled her daughter close as she began to sob.

* * *

Karst started as Melima set a cup of tea in front of her. The windows were still dark, though sunrise was beginning to line the horizon.

Melima leaned against the kitchen counter, staring at the girl seated at the table. "Enough," she said flatly. "I want you to talk to the Elder today."

"I don't need to talk to the Elder," Karst muttered darkly, stirring the tea with her finger.

"Karst," Melima said, her tone flat. "This is not a discussion. If you don't tell him, I will."

Karst looked up. "Mum, you wouldn't, y-you can't—!"

"Then you will tell him," Melima said.

Karst stared silently into her cup of tea. The discussion was over.

Melima's expression softened. "Karst, I'm just worried about you. First these nightmares, now this. I'm just afraid that one night I'm going to wake up and find you gone, or worse." She stepped to the table, pressing her hand against Karst's pale cheek. She smiled sadly. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Karst sniffed, pulled away. "I know." She watched in silence as her mother went about cleaning the kitchen. She sipped at her tea, hesitantly spoke. "I think something's happened."

Melima glanced at her daughter. "What's happened?"

"To Menardi," Karst murmured. "And Saturos and the others… I think something is wrong."

Melima shook her head. "Nonsense—"

"No, it isn't," Karst said, her voice rising slightly. "I saw her in my dreams, Mum. I saw her in the water inside these stones. She was hurt, Mum, maybe dy—"

Karst's words ended abruptly as Melima rounded on her. A chair clattered across the room, smashed into the wall. Melima's red eyes were narrow and glistening. Her voice was tight. "Don't you say that," she whispered. "Don't you _dare_ say that about your sister."

Karst returned her eyes to her tea.

Melima shook her head, grabbing the chair and roughly shoving it back into it's place. "Your sister is fine. Nothing is wrong with her, and once she returns, we'll all be a family again… just like we used to be, understood?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Good," Melima said, but her hands were still trembling. She swallowed. "Go get yourself dressed. The Elder will be expecting you." She sighed as Karst swept from the room. "You have a long day ahead of you."

* * *

Karst stood in front of the full-length mirror in the room her sister and she had once shared. Her hands braided her long, magenta-colored hair, pulling it tightly away from her face. She tied it off with a long strand of leather, beads and feathers draped from either end, let it dangleover her shoulder. She smiled slightly, smoothing out the feather.Her sister and she used to braid each other's hair as children. Before they'd discovered Gaia Falls. Before they'd sent her sister and a male called Saturos to a far off place called Vale.

Karst's smile turned to sadness as she fluffed the line of banges that fell across her brow, stopped over her left eye. Dark markings were beginning to show on her pale skin. At age sixteen, Karst was long overdue for her clan markings. She traced the line with her fingernail, her skin blushing under her touch, magnifying the mark. Within moments, it had faded.

Karst sighed, slipping into her training garments; a simple pair of trousers, and a tunic. Her dress clothes lay folded in a neat pile beside the mirror; a skirt, and an embroidered shirt, emblazoned with the Mars Symbol in gold. Her skirt was only half-length, a style sported by those not yet recognized as adults within Prox, and her shirt had no layering or armor support of any kind. The youth were not yet allowed to travel beyond the outskirts of Prox, so armor was out of the question.

Karst pulled her tunic over her head, stepping back and examining herself in the mirror. She stepped close, up against the markings on the wooden frame. She placed her hand on her head and stepped back. She still hadn't grown. Two months, and she was the same height as she'd been before. Menardi towered over her by a good three marks, her name scribbled into the wood with a knife. Karst frowned. She wasn't ready to scribble her name into the wood just yet.

Stepping back she examined her legs again with a slight 'harumph.' How she wished for a pair of legs as long as Menardi's. She would be the envy of all the young girls of Prox. But for now, she'd have to accept their envy for the best fighter in all of Prox.

She grinned at herself in the mirror, slipped on her coat and grabbed for her bag. She pulled on her boots, and darted out of the house. Her mother was calling to her from the doorway as she ran down the path. Karst looked over her shoulder, waved back to her mother, and ran headlong into a wall.

She came to an abrupt stop, falling flat back onto her derriere. She shook her head, glancing up at, what was actually not a wall at all, but the massivemale before her.

He laughed lightly, holding his hand out to her. "Where's the fire, Karst?"

"Sorry, Agatio," she murmured, holding her head. "I wasn't watching where I—"

"Well, I can see that," Agatio chuckled, dusting the snow off her coat. "To the Elder's, hm?"

"Yeah," she murmured.

He raised an eyebrow. "Then you've heard?"

"The Oniat Elderess?" Karst nodded. "I heard."

Agatio sighed. "I just hope things go well today," he murmured. "We could use their help."

"You think they'll sign the pact," Karst said, smiling slightly.

Agatio let out a slight laugh. "I _hope_ they will. We're the Northernmost tribe, Karst. Mars Lighthouse will need to be protected once it is lit… and it is too great a job for Prox alone. Besides," he said with a smile. "I'm sure after Saturos and your sister return, they'll want a little time off." He stared at his hands, fiddled with the ring under his glove. "And I'm sure Menardi and I will have… much to discuss."

Karst smiled. "You mean marriage—"

"I said nothing," Agatio chuckled, looking up as his name was called. Puelle stood in the street with a group of five other adepts, some on the backs of massive beasts, others holding the reins to their own creatures.

Agatio sighed. "I'd best be going," he murmured. "We're supposed to rendezvous with the caravan in an hour or so." He nodded at her. "Good luck, today."

"You, too."

Karst watched him bound across the snow-filled streets, pull himself onto the back of one of the beasts, and take the reins. She pulled her coat around her tighter as the snow began to fall. She watched the group disappear into the bleak, white tundra, then started once again to the Elder's home.


	2. Part 1: Dreams

Part One:

Dreams

* * *

Staffs clacked together in sudden bursts, a silent audience standing around the center of the room. The battle was fast and furious, both contestants breathing hard, sweat rolling down their faces, tangling in their hair. 

The Proxinian Elder leaned over to the elderess from their sister city, Onia, a jewel of a village to the East of them. He could hardly mask the smile in his voice. "What do you think?"

"Think?" the Oniat Elderess murmured, stunned. "I can hardly see her movements."

The girl was swift, moreso than any other female or male that had passed through their halls. Her staff cut through the air, hissing and clacking, putting the second girl on the defense. Her red eyes were wide as her chest rose and fell in great gasps. She swung out, and the air left the room.

She missed.

The first girl side-stepped, bringing her staff across and landing a blow gently on her opponent's lower leg. The latter gasped, and tumbled, but did not recover. She rolled onto her back, gasping as the girl leapt in the air, swinging her staff at full-force. Someone in the crowd shouted as the massive staff hurled itself toward the other girl's face.

It was silent as the heel of the staff ended, just inches away from her face.

Karst stood over Jula, breathing hard, her long, magenta hair was pulled back into a tight braid, but strands fell loose, stuck hard against her moist face. Her eyes were locked with Jula's, the latter staring in shock at the pointed end of the staff; the weighted end.

The room erupted into applause and cheers and Karst stepped forward, grabbing her staff by the center, and holding her hand out to Jula. The girl smiled and took it, shaking her head.

Both turned to face the elders, neither one stopping to look at their peers, all shouting and jumping, others with fingers in their mouth, whistling shrilly and clapping. The two elders smiled at them warmly as they stepped forward onto the sparring ring.

It was as though night and day had forced themselves into the bodies of the two; the Proxinian Elder was a small, rotund male with a face to match his size. A small strip of white hung from his chin, beads and ornamental bone woven into the silver strands. The Oniat Elderess was a tall and slender, her red eyes still flashing with life, through deep wrinkles surrounded them. Her head was covered in silver hair, streaked with black that refused to fade.

She held her hand out to the elder, who took it with a smile. He squeezed it tightly and looked between the two girls standing on the floor, breath slowing as the audience fell to a hush.

The Elder smiled, nodded at the first. "Karst of Prox, you fight as though the fires of Mars itself flow through you and not blood." His gaze turned to the second girl. "Jula of Onia, you fought valiantly as well as brilliantly. Your Elderess tells me that staff is not your master."

The girl shook her head of stark white hair. "No, Elder. Dagger."

"Such a small weapon," the Elder said. "Yet you carry the larger ones with grace as well."

"Not as well as my opponent, I fear," Jula said politely, giving a side-long glance to Karst.

The Oniat Elderess lifted her head. "Karst, is it?"

Karst pushed the wet hair from her face, pursing her lips to hide the smile. "Yes, Elderess."

"You fight with an agility I don't recognize from my own village," she murmured. "I feared, coming to a Patriarchal villa such as Prox, that females such as yourself would have their training secondary to the males."

"A falsehood, your grace," Karst said, breathless. "In Prox, we train side-by-side."

"Yet is it true that certain weapon-training is classified for males?" the Elderess asked.

Karst made a slight face. "Typically, but talented women are allowed—"

"And that to leave your village all women must have a male accompany them, correct?"

Karst glanced at the Elder, her mouth fumbling for words. When she found none, she scoffed. "Th-that is true, but… but it—"

"Females bridled down by the whims of males," the Elderess said, pulling her hand away from the Elder's. "As impressed as I am by your skill, Karst of Prox, and your defeat of my fledgling student, we Oniat females cannot abide by such imprisonment."

The Elderess snapped her fingers and Jula winced. She grabbed for her things at the side of the sparring ring, scurrying as the Elderess floated across the room, almost ethereal as Jula rushed toward her. The girl paused for only a moment, flashed Karst an almost apologetic grin as she held out the staff.

Karst grabbed it with a slap, rounding on the Elderess. "We're not prisoners!" she suddenly shouted across the room. The Elder stumbled toward Karst, grabbing her forearm. She pulled out of his reach, and stepped forward. "I'm as independent as any man here!"

The Oniat stopped in the doorway, turned to the girl in the center of the room. "Then leave," she murmured flatly, eyes narrow. "Travel south to wherever you please. Cut off your long hair, and wear trousers outside of training exercises. See how your people respond to you then." The Elderess glanced at the Proxinian Elder. "Consider the pact off. So long as I am Elderess of Onia, Prox and Onia will never be one."

Karst bristled as Jula and the Elderess whisked from the Elder's home and into the evening. The crowd began to disperse as Karst threw her staff against the floor.

The Elder sighed. "Anger will get you no where, child—"

"I don't care," she murmured. She motioned angrily at the window where the two figures were fading into the late autumn snowfall. "Why do they hate us so much? Why won't they just sign the stupid pact and be done with it?"

"I've known the Elderess for ages, Karst," the Elder said with a wry smile. "She is as stubborn as she is wise."

Karst scoffed. "Wise my foot."

"Karst," the Elder murmured, eyebrows close together.

She sighed, eyes on the ground. "I just thought maybe I could prove I'm just as good as them."

The Elder smiled tiredly, taking the young girl on his arm as the last of the crowd dissipated. "Karst," he chided gently, leading her toward the library. "There is nothing to prove. You are one of the best students I've ever taught."

Karst scoffed, throwing herself into a plush, red chair as the Elder leaned against his desk. "You mean one of the best _female_ students you've ever taught."

The Elder stared at Karst for a long moment. "I only say what I mean, child. I would not only stack you against those of your own gender. I include all that I have ever taught." The Elder smiled warmly. "Including your sister."

Karst swallowed hard, squirmed in her seat.

The Elder frowned. "Something troubles you."

"It's nothing," Karst said, smiling sadly.

"Karst, look at me," the Elder murmured, his red eyes suddenly narrow. "What is wrong?"

Karst stared at her palms, tracing the lines with her fingernails. "I've just… I've been having strange dreams, lately. That's all."

The Elder slowly nodded as he folded his hands into his ample sleeves. "What sort of dreams?"

Karst shook her head, standing. "Just dreams," she muttered, starting back into the main area. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to trouble y—"

"They're about your sister…"

Karst spun, staring at the Elder in his doorway. His face didn't change, didn't twitch at any hint of sarcasm or jest. Her eyes narrowed. "What did you say?"

The Elder took in a deep breath. "Karst… I think you'd best come sit down."

* * *

Agatio stood at the window in the front room of Puelle's home, staring out at the darkness that engulfed their town with a suffocating thickness. A storm blew deep around their homes. It was a night no one would want to be out in. He sighed darkly, squinting at the faint lights of a distant street. "I can't believe this," he grumbled. 

"I can," Puelle said from where he sat.

Agatio turned from the window, the guest house to the North. "You think as an Elderess she'd see the benefits of joining with us."

"The Elderess is a hard woman, Agatio," Puelle murmured, pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Hard or no, how are we going to be able to protect the Mars Lighthouse on our own?"

Puelle took a long, thoughtful sip from his cup. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"How soon will that be?" Agatio asked softly. "It could be months or it could be days… We've no word from Saturos and Menardi—"

"We couldn't have kept in touch even if we had wanted to," Puelle said as he set his cup on the table. "Their letters would have been delivered weeks after they had been written… and with autumn drawing to a close, the ships would never have been able to make it far enough inland to even deliver them."

Agatio sighed. "I know. I just… I can't help but worry."

Puelle smiled slightly. "I know."

Agatio shifted his weight nervously, walking back to the window and pulling back the curtain again. "Isn't there anyway we could get them to sign a pact? Someway to convince her we aren't as archaic as she thinks?"

"We thought Karst would be our best bet, but the Elderess managed to belittle even her skills." He shook his head. "She's a smart girl, that Karst… but the Elderess seemed to get under her skin…"

"We should have stayed," Agatio murmured. "She needed to hear kind words after an attack like that…"

"The Elderess did say somethings that might trouble a young woman, didn't she?" Puelle said thoughtfully. "Karst looked upset."

Agatio smiled slightly, turning and leaning against the windowsill. "Even so, I'm certain the Elderess didn't expect her to bite back."

Puelle smiled. "She did look a little upset, didn't she?" He sighed. "Unfortunately, I don't think Karst's words cut deep enough. After all, the Elderess—"

Both stopped as the door flung open, clattering as it slammed into the wall. A human woman stood in the doorway, her red hair hurriedly tied away from her face, auburn eyes wide. She was breathing hard, boots untied, and a heavy shawl around her shoulders.

Puelle slowly rose. "Anne… is something the matter—"

"I need to see the Elder," she said breathlessly.

Puelle and Agatio looked between themselves. Puelle nodded. "Alright. I'm certain by now he's retired for the evening. Not to mention this storm is only beginning. First thing tomorrow morning, I'm sure he would—"

Anne was shaking her head violently. "You don't understand," she murmured. "I need to speak with him _now_."

Another figure appeared in the doorway, a dark haired man, tall and slender. He grabbed Anne's elbow, smiling awkwardly at Puelle. "Chieftain."

"Charles," Puelle murmured with a nod. "Is everything alright?"

"I told her not to disturb you," he murmured, putting his arm around Anne's shoulder, but she shrugged him away. "The weather is beastly, and the hour even more so. We'll be leaving you now," he said, grabbing her arm again as she pulled away. "Anne, come on. It's time we leave—"

"No," she hissed at him, pulling out of reach and walking toward Puelle. "I need to see the Elder. _Now_."

Puelle shook his head. "Anne, the Elder will be retiring to bed soon. It would not be in our best interests to bother him."

"He's right, Anne," Charles murmured, pulling his coat tight around him. "It can wait until morning."

"His lights are all still on," she argued. "We can see them from our front room. He's still awake."

Puelle shrugged. "Perhaps he is only just preparing for bed. Either way, we can't just barge in and demand an audience." When Anne opened her mouth to speak, he hurriedly continued. "The Elder has had a long day, Anne. Preparing for the Elderess' arrival, arranging the lunch, the duel… he needs time alone, and for now, I think it's best for you go home and get some rest." He frowned at her. "You look terrible, Anne."

She pulled the shawl tight around her, auburn eyes blazing beneath the dark circles that surrounded them. "I don't need sleep. I need to speak with the Elder."

Puelle shook his head. "I can't let you do that."

Charles stepped forward, grabbing Anne by both arms and pulling her toward him. "Sorry for the interruption, Puelle. We'll be returning home now."

Anne wriggled in his grasp as he dragged her out of the home. "Charles, stop— I need to—I need to talk with—Charles, let me go!" she shouted, turning violently out of his reach, leaving him with only the shawl. She scrambled back through the doorway as Agatio began shutting it, shoved the door open and faced the chieftain.

"Anne!" Charles was shouting, but she didn't hear.

She was breathless, staring at the massive Proxinian before her. "I need to speak with the Elder."

Puelle sighed tiredly. "Anne, I can't—"

"You don't understand!" she said, voice rising. "This is urgent!"

"Urgent or not, I don't have the authority to—"

"I think something has happened with Felix!" she suddenly burst. "Something's happened to them!" She stared at him, swallowing hard. "Something's gone wrong."

Puelle stared at her, Agatio holding open the door as Charles walked back in, looking worried. Puelle frowned at Charles. "What does she mean by this? This is a cruel joke if I have ever heard—"

"I don't know, Sir," Charles stammered. "It's late, and she hasn't been well—"

"I'm not sick!" Anne gasped, rounding on him. "Charles, tell him! Tell him about what's happened!"

Charles stared at her, lips moving, but no sound there. He closed his mouth and stared at the ground, silent.

Puelle's brow was furrowed. His red eyes turned to Anne. "Anne, I suggest you go home. Now, before I become more upset than I already am."

She shook her head. "You don't understand!" she gasped, tears flooding her eyes. "Something is wrong! I can't explain how I know, I just do!"

"Agatio," Puelle murmured. "Please escort Anne and Charles back to their home."

"No!" Anne gasped as Agatio started toward her, gently grabbed her arm. She pulled away, rushing toward Puelle and grabbing hold of his massive forearm. "Puelle, please, please listen to me, don't make me leave, let me explain." Her words blurred together until one phrase became the next and thoughts flew from her lips like the great winds themselves, only distinguishable in words, "Felix… water… blood… dreams…"

Upon the word dreams, Puelle froze. He turned to her, both hands cradling her face as she continued to stammer hysterically. "Anne, Anne," he said, voice terse, "Anne, calm down… look at me… say that again, slower this time."

Anne sniffed and gasped for air until her breathing slowed and she had regained some sort of calm. Her auburn eyes were wide as she stared back at him. She took in a deep breath and began. "I've been having dreams," she said softly.

"What sort of dreams?"

Anne sniffed. "I- I don't… Felix, they're about Felix… I have this dream, that he's standing on a-a pillar, or a tower of some sort… He falls? O-or jumps? Off the tower into an ocean, but… B-but the ocean is made of blood. He's drowning and he can't breathe. He's screaming for Saturos and Menardi, but they never come… I don't think they can hear him…" She shook her head as though to erase the thought. "I… I can't take this, anymore. I don't know what any of this means, but I can't go on like this!" She held in her sobs, but the tears had returned. "I just can't…

Puelle looked up at Charles. "Is this true?"

Charles swallowed, shifted his weight nervously. "She wakes up screaming… she won't respond to me… or to Kyle… we've tried everything we can think of: tried to keep her awake, kept watch over her while she slept, made her special teas…" He sighed. "This last time, she scratched herself. Not… small scratches. They were… gaping tears in her skin."

"May I see?" Puelle asked.

Anne swallowed and began to roll up her sleeves. Long red scars ran from her wrists to the elbow, four marks as deep as wild claws would have cut.

Puelle grabbed her wrist, his thumb gently prodding the wound.

"She has similar markings around her abdomen," Charles murmured. "She's been worried that something might happen to the—"

"I can't go another night with this," Anne said, interrupting Charles' thoughts. "Surely there's something the Elder can do… to get rid of these dreams?"

Puelle slowly nodded. "Of course, I'll wake him right away." He walked to the wall, grabbing for his cloak and fastening it around his neck. "Agatio, stay here with Charles and Anne. I'll be back as soon as the Elder is ready to see them."

Agatio nodded. "Of course, Sir."

Charles stepped toward Anne who threw her arms around him, burying her face into his shoulder. She let out a sigh, holding tightly to him. "Thank you," she murmured into his coat.

"You're lucky Puelle is so understanding," Charles admonished softly, lowering his voice as Puelle and Agatio spoke briefly by the door. "Anyone else would have thrown you out without another thought."

Anne sniffed, pushed the tears from her face with the back of her hand. "I knew he would understand. I told you."

"I know," Charles murmured, frowning. "But it could have waited."

Anne pulled away, setting a hand on her lower belly. "It couldn't have waited, Charles. You know that. After what happened last night—"

"Last night will not be repeated," Charles said levelly, taking her hand. "We aren't going to let anything happen to you or the baby, understood?"

Anne sighed, resting her head against his shoulder. "I know, I'm… just so tired."

"You can't sleep," Charles said, shrugging her off. "Not yet."

She sighed, hugging herself around her middle. "I know." She looked to the doorway where Agatio bid the Chieftain goodbye and shut the door. "I know."

* * *

Karst was sitting on the Elder's desk, staring at the old man in the red chair across from her. She stared at her feet, dangling carelessly below her. She opened and clenched her fists over and over, trying to relax. "So, you're saying something is wrong… that Menardi is in trouble?" 

"I'm not saying that," the Elder breathed. "I'm only saying that those related by blood are often sensitive to their blood member's troubles. This can be reflected in dreams, but it doesn't always mean something has happened. It can mean anything; perhaps she is very stressed at the moment. Perhaps they've encountered a hitch in their plans—"

"It didn't feel like that," Karst breathed, shaking her head. "It felt like… like…" She let out a sharp groan, banged her hands against the desk. "I don't know what it felt like! But it wasn't like that! It was…" She shook her head. "I felt like I was going to explode… or that my body was going to… I dunno, fall in on itself."

The Elder ran his hand over his beard, fingers catching hold of the beads and fiddling with them. "Now that is troubling…"

"Why?" Karst asked. "What does it mean?"

The Elder stared at her for a long moment. "I don't know… but it worries me." Both looked up as a sharp knock came at the door. The elder rose, stepping out of his study and calling across the massive room. "Come in!"

The door opened, Puelle brushing the snow from his hair and shoulders. He nodded apologetically. "I didn't mean to disturb you—"

"Nonsense," the Elder said, smiling. "I haven't begun to retire for the evening." He motioned behind him. "I still have a student with me."

"So I see," Puelle murmured. He nodded at the young girl. "Hello, Karst."

"Chieftain," she said, hopping off of the desk.

"You fought well this afternoon," he said.

"At least you think so," Karst said wryly.

Puelle smiled. "Don't let the Elderess get to you. She's nothing but words and spitfire." He turned back to the Elder. "I'm afraid I'm here on the Valean's behalf."

"Is something the matter?" the Elder asked.

"It's quite serious," Puelle said. "I would rather Anne explain it herself. She's awaiting word at my home. Shall I bring her and Charles?"

"Karst?" the Elder asked looking over his shoulder. "Would you be so kind as to run up to the Chieftain's home and escort Charles and Anne of Vale back here?"

"Of course," she murmured, rushing across the room and grabbing for her things.

"What's wrong, Puelle?" the Elder asked softly as Karst threw on her coat and scarf.

"Anne has been having some disturbing dreams," Puelle said, shifting his weight nervously. "Dreams regarding Felix and the others."

The Elder licked his lips thoughtfully. "Oh dear… this is most unexpected, isn't it?"

"Elder?" Puelle asked, frowning.

The Elder swallowed, looking up at Puelle. "I'm afraid… something has happened to our little group of four, Puelle…" He started toward his study. "Something terrible…"

* * *

"Can you believe it?" Garet asked, standing at the front of the ship, staring out at the ocean. "I've never seen so much water before." 

"Yeah," Isaac murmured softly, the boat rising and falling beneath them. Seamist brushed against their faces, the waves gently breaking the moon spread wide across the water. Isaac sighed, pushing away from the edge of the boat. "Alright, Ivan. Where are we headed?"

"I thought we'd trace the coast Northward," Ivan said, pointing to the map. "We searched the whole Southern coast, and I got to thinking; the water moved out in every direction…" He shrugged. "I don't know, maybe Felix and Sheba were knocked to the North."

"What about Jenna?" Isaac murmured, Garet turning from where he stood, suddenly attentive. "What do we know about her and Kraden?"

Ivan sighed, propping himself up onto his knees and sitting back on his feet. "Well, we know they weren't at the lighthouse. And Felix said something to Saturos about Idejima—"

"Idejima is gone," Garet said flatly. "That's the first place we looked, remember?"

"I know," Ivan said softly, "just let me finish. When we went there, there were no signs of rubble, or of this… Idejima just falling into the sea. It's like it just vanished."

"You're saying you think that whole place just disappeared?" Garet asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Garet!" Ivan shouted. "Just let me finish!" He looked at Isaac, shaking his head and rolling his violet eyes. "What I'm saying is what if the whole land mass just… slid away from Gondowan?"

Isaac frowned. "What?"

"Hear me out," Ivan murmured, leaning over the map. "Here's Idejima. Here's the lighthouse. That earthquake was massive, almost as strong in Lalivero as it was at the lighthouse itself, and it would have to have been stronger at the peninsula. Idejima is closer than Lalivero."

Isaac shrugged. "So… What are you trying to say?"

Ivan sighed. "So, what if Idejima didn't sink? What if the earthquake shook it loose and snapped it off of the continent? What if it's floating around out there in the ocean somewhere—?"

"You think it's become an island?" Isaac said, frowning.

Ivan slowly nodded. "Yeah… I do."

Garet scoffed. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard—"

"It makes sense."

The three looked up as Mia walked out of the cabin. She shrugged. "Think about it. It was the Venus beacon that had been lit… It let out a great shock into the ground, it even destroyed one of the towers. Idejima is a short travel from the lighthouse. What if it had absorbed some of that power, the earth energy? It would have had nowhere else to go, therefore no choice but to stay in the rock of the peninsula." She grinned slightly. "Psynergy is an odd power… who's to say what it can and can't do?"

Garet shook his head. "Still sounds sketchy to me."

Isaac sighed. "Well, if that's where Jenna and Kraden are, where would this island be going?"

Ivan shifted his weight. "I can't say, but my guess would be…" He looked at the map, drew a few lines with his hands. "Northeast."

"So we'll cross paths with them?" Garet said. Then when Mia raised an eyebrow, quickly added, "I mean, if this whole 'island-thing' is even true, that is… what I meant…"

Ivan smiled. "Yeah. We should be able to find them."

"Aren't we worried about Felix and Sheba?" Mia asked. "After all, he still has the Jupiter Star."

"Yeah, well he doesn't have this," Isaac said, patting the mythril bag on his side. "And as long as we keep him from reaching Jupiter Lighthouse and Mars Lighthouse, we'll be safe."

"But we don't even know where Jupiter and Mars are," Ivan said, looking up. "They could be anywhere… and this map isn't complete." He pointed. "It's just Angara and Gondowan. And we know that they aren't on either of those continents."

"Yeah, and the two that _are_ there we failed to protect," Garet grumbled darkly. "Some heroes we turned out to be."

"Hey," Isaac said, turning on Garet, "If it wasn't for us Saturos and Menardi would still be around."

"So they're gone, so what?" Garet demanded. "What difference does it make? Felix's still all crazy and wanting to light the beacons like his other buddies in the bad-guy club!"

"Felix isn't like them," Isaac murmured.

"Really?" Garet said, letting out a sharp scoff. "Cause… I would have thought that since he, one: kept Sheba as a hostage, and two: tried to kill us and told us he was still going to light the beacons, makes him an awful lot like that Saturos and Menardi."

"He jumped off the lighthouse to save Sheba!" Isaac argued. "Would either of those monsters have done that?"

"I don't know!" Garet laughed bitterly. "Maybe she was really important to them!" He motioned at Ivan. "Maybe she was carrying Ivan's magic stick!"

"It's a rod! Not a stick!" Ivan shouted, joining in the argument.

"Everyone stop!" Mia shouted, stepping between them. The boys all fell into silence, Mia's azure eyes blazing. "I can't believe you two," she murmured, looking between Garet and Isaac. "You're starting to sound like Felix and Saturos." Isaac opened his mouth to argue, but she was already speaking again. "Did you forget? We're on the same side. We can't afford to let little arguments bring us down like this." She folded her arms across her chest. "I don't think we know the whole story yet." She nodded at Isaac. "You're worried about Felix… and I'm worried about Alex. I don't believe he's evil…" She swallowed hard, murmured, "I can't… I don't know what Saturos and Menardi told them, or did to them, but we're going to find out. And we're not going to let it happen to anyone else."

Garet sighed. "What if we can't stop them?" he murmured helplessly. "Half the beacons are already lit. Felix will know where the next lighthouse is; we don't even know where to begin looking!"

Mia shrugged slightly. "Well, I'm sure we'll find it."

"We don't need to find it," Isaac murmured. "We need to find them… Felix, Sheba, Jenna, Kraden, Alex…" He sighed. "If we find them, we'll get all the answers we need."

"Or we'll get into another fight," Garet grumbled darkly.

"Garet," Mia admonished quietly. She sighed. "And what about Lord Babi's task? To find this Lemuria?"

"Does it even exist?" Ivan asked. "I mean…" He grinned. "Lord Babi is _really_ old. Maybe he's not remembering things right. Potions from an island no one but him has heard of? Does that seem off to anyone else?"

"Everything about this seems off," Isaac murmured, walked toward the front of the ship. "Have you guys ever stopped to wonder what happens when all the beacons are lit?"

"Sure," Garet shrugged. "The world gets destroyed, that's what happens."

"Why?" Isaac asked. "I mean, doesn't it seem strange that two… creature-people-things from the "Northern Wilds" would come all the way to Vale and get the Elemental Stars just to destroy the world?"

Garet frowned. "Wait, wh-what do you mean?"

"Well, think about it," Isaac said. "Mia, you said you felt different after the Mercury Beacon had been lit."

"Yes," she said.

"And I know I've felt different since the Venus Lighthouse…"

"Well, different doesn't mean better," Ivan said.

"But I do feel better," Isaac said. "I feel stronger… like my psynergy is more focused than before… than _I_ could get it on my own."

"I've felt the same," Mia said softly. "I wasn't going to say anything but…" She sighed. "I don't know, I'm almost glad they lit the beacon."

"You don't mean that," Garet said. "Those beacons are dangerous."

"How do we know?" Mia asked. "How do _you_ know?"

"Because the Wise One came to Isaac and me and told us so," Garet said. "It's supposed to be the Guardian Spirit of Weyard. Would a Guardian Spirit lie?"

"I don't know," Mia said. "Would it?"

Garet sputtered for a moment, before blurting. "You're talking crazy!" Then he glanced at Isaac. "Both of you. We've been at sea too long or something. The moon's messing with your heads…" He frowned. "Or maybe that's what the beacons do… maybe they make you crazy in the head…"

"Shut up, Garet," Isaac said flatly. "This is serious."

"Ivan, what do you think?" Mia asked.

He shrugged. "I dunno. I guess if a Guardian Spirit said it then it's probably true."

"Ha!" Garet said, pointing at the tiny boy. "See, we win. Wind and Fire beats Earth and Water."

"What?" Mia laughed. "That's absurd! Water always beats Fire—"

"But Wind always beats Earth, see!" Garet said triumphantly.

Isaac blinked. "Garet, that makes it a draw. No one wins."

Garet paused. "Oh, well… that…" He let out a sputtering sound, flailing his arms about frustratedly. "That doesn't matter! We're right and you're wrong!"

"Haven't you felt differently since the beacon was lit?" Isaac asked. "Saturos and Menardi even said Earth and Fire are connected. If I'm crazy, you must be crazy too."

Garet frowned, glancing from Isaac to Mia to Ivan.

Ivan shrugged. "He's got a point."

"And you have been acting pretty weird lately," Mia said with a smile.

"No I haven't!" Garet gasped.

"So, you admit we're right?" Isaac asked.

"No!" Garet stammered. "You're still wrong!"

"So you are crazy?" Ivan asked.

"Don't help them!" Garet shouted. "No! I'm right and not crazy at the same time!"

Mia rolled her eyes, walking away. "It's like talking to a wall. Oh, and breakfast is ready," she called over her shoulder.

The anger suddenly left Garet's face. "Breakfast? I'm starved!"

Isaac and Ivan watched Garet bound toward the door after Mia, both laughing as he shouldered past her, running down to the bottom of the ship, leaving Mia to scream at him to not eat everything before the others arrived.

Isaac glanced at Ivan. "You don't think I've gone crazy, do you?"

The boy grinned. "Only sometimes."

"Come'ere," Isaac said, grabbing the young boy in a headlock and racking his knuckles across his head. Ivan shouted, laughing and wriggling out of Isaac's hold. Isaac chuckled. "Come on, kid. Let's go get something to eat."

* * *

The Elder was gently rubbing a salve onto Anne's arms, everyone sitting in silence since Anne had finished telling her dream to the Elder. His red eyes were narrow and thoughtful, his mouth pressed into a fine line. 

"Well?" Anne asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know," the Elder murmured, not looking up from her arms.

Karst straightened in her seat. "You don't know? What do you mean, 'you don't know'!" She looked around the room, the adults all sitting in awkward silence. She let out a hard scoff. "Am I the only one here that thinks this is too strange to be a coincidence?"

"Karst," Puelle said softly. "You need to calm yourself—"

"Calm myself?" Karst gasped. "Two people from two bloodlines are having the same sort of dreams about their blood members, and I'm supposed to believe that nothing is wrong? Menardi could be hurt, dying… and Felix and the others, what about them? What's happened to them? Aren't you the least bit worried—"

"Of course we're worried," the Elder murmured, looking up. "We've been worried since the day your sister and your son," he said glancing at Anne, "left with Saturos and Alex… But as I've said before, dreams do not reflect a reality. That is not a gift given to Mars Adepts, a class which both of you belong to," he added firmly. "And there are no Jupiter Adepts left in this world. The gift of foresight no longer exists, and dreams may be only dreams—"

"But doesn't it seem odd that both Ann _and_ Karst would have dreams about Felix and Menardi on the same nights, with the same details?" Charles murmured. "The bloody sea, the darkness; Menardi in the water, unable to speak to Karst. Felix drowning, unable to find his companions…" Charles shook his head. "It almost makes too much sense—"

"I don't feel like myself," Anne added hurriedly. "I can't explain to you how I feel, and I don't expect you to understand…" She sighed. "Call it 'mother's intuition,' but I know there is something wrong with my son. I just…" She shut her eyes tight. "I can't explain it."

"I feel the same way," Karst said, pressing her hand against her chest.

The Elder shook his head. "I would be more concerned if it was Melima, not you, Karst, who was having these dreams."

"Menardi and Mother weren't on good terms when she left," Karst said. "If Menardi's sending me a message or something—"

"It is a dream," the Elder said flatly. "Not a vision, not a message—"

"—it would make sense that it would come to me and not Mother," Karst finished. "The same way that the dream came to Anne instead of Charles," she continued. "Charles and Felix fought before he left. I mean, Felix and Charles are both Venus Adepts. Shouldn't the message have come to him?"

Puelle leaned against the wall, his arms folded across his chest. "The child is right, Elder. There is too much here for this to all be chance."

The Elder sighed, pushing Anne's hands away from him and leaning back in his seat. "Alright… for a moment, let us assume that these are visions… or messages… not just dreams…" He glanced at Karst. "What do they mean?"

"Something bad has happened," she answered immediately.

"We already know that," the Elder said. "What else can we draw from both dreams?"

"Ocean," Anne murmured. "They must be on a coast somewhere."

"The towers," Karst said. "Maybe it's one of the lighthouses or something."

"Blood," Agatio suddenly spoke up. "There has been a battle… and someone has lost."

Karst stiffened. "Menardi and Saturos… they couldn't hear Felix in Anne's dream…" Her breathing quickened as she slowly rose. "What if it's because something's happened to them?"

The Elder shook his head. "That is impossible. Do you know the sort of skill it would take to defeat two fully-trained Adepts? Let alone kill."

"But everything in the dreams," Anne murmured. "Menardi being trapped in the water… No one coming to rescue Felix…" She looked up. "What if something has happened?"

"This is assuming that these are not just dreams, which they are," the Elder said.

Karst shook her head. "No, you said that Menardi had dreams about Weyard dying _before_ you and Saturos even told her anything about it!"

"That was a rare case," the Elder said. "I'd felt from the beginning that your sister and Saturos would be the ones I would send to Vale."

"And a wonderful job they did there," Charles muttered darkly.

Agatio turned to him. "They didn't _have_ to rescue you."

"Rescue us?" Charles asked. "Is that what that was?

"Charles," Anne said softly.

"No," he continued with a harsh laugh. "Your Saturos and Menardi _kidnapped _us, and forced us here! To this snowlocked wasteland!"

"They saved our son, Charles," Anne murmured.

"And then dragged him from our home and forced him to take part in this damn-fool quest of theirs!" Charles said angrily. "Saved our son? Perhaps, but only to let him die on the other side of the world while we're kept as leverage to keep him following Saturos and Menardi—"

"He wanted to go, and you know it," Anne snapped. "Not even wild horses could have held that boy back."

Charles shook his head. "They brainwashed him. They brainwashed our son—!"

"I believe them, too, Charles!" Anne shouted, standing. "Does that make me such a terrible person…" She sighed. "You've seen the shores of Gaia Falls… You've seen proof that there is something terribly wrong here…"

"Menardi and Saturos were never mean to Felix," Karst said softly. "Saturos treated him like a brother, and Menardi the same…" She wrapped her arms around her middle, frowning. "He was like family for those three years…"

"_We_ are Felix's family," Charles said, his voice suddenly rough.

Karst nodded. "I know, I only meant that—"

"Please," Puelle said, breaking the conversation. "No more arguing. It's late enough as it is without voices being raised." He sighed. "Elder, what do you think?"

The Elder pressed both hands to his face, running them down his jawline and clasping them together over his beard. He stroked it thoughtfully for several moments, before quietly murmuring, "As much as my answer may upset you, I know I must give it…" He glanced up. "I feel that these are dreams."

"What!" Karst gasped, Puelle quieting her with a look.

"I also know a remedy for these nightmares," he said, slowly rising. "An incense that when burned calms the mind and body. You will have a dreamless sleep if it is kept burning as you rest."

Anne swallowed. "What about the…" She made clawing motions over her arms.

"That will not be a problem if the dreams are eliminated," the Elder murmured.

"What if I don't want the dreams to leave?" Karst said. "What if they mean something, and I'm not able to find out because I'm burning this incense?"

"Karst," the Elder said levelly, "if you don't burn this incense, you might end up clawing out your own throat… and Gods know how terrible that would be to awake to." He sighed. "These dreams, and I feel that is what they are, dreams, are too dangerous to be allowed to continue." He looked between Anne and Karst. "I am going to give you each a bottle. Mix two drops with a spoonful of water, and let it simmer in a dish over a candle. The bottles should last for a month at least, and we'll see what happens then. As for other discussion," he added as Karst raised her hand in question, "it is late, and we are all tired. It can wait for tomorrow." He nodded at the two. "I'll fetch the bottles, and we'll send you on your way." When he saw Karst flop into a chair, face wrinkled in a pout, he sighed. "This is for the best, Karst."

The girl said nothing.

He turned. "I'll be but a moment."

Karst didn't move as a hand rested on her shoulder. "He's trying to help you, Karst," Agatio said softly.

She looked up at the Adept. "Aren't you worried about Menardi?"

"Of course I am," Agatio said with a slight chuckle. "As much as you are. Maybe more."

Karst grinned slightly. "I doubt that."

"We both love your sister, and don't want to see anything happen to her," Agatio said. "The Elder doesn't want to see anything happen to her either. If he says they are dreams only, then they must be."

Karst sighed thoughtfully, settling back into her chair. "I guess." But even she didn't sound convinced.

* * *

(A/N: The first real chapter! I was writing along, having a dandy time, when suddenly I had the urge, and BAM! Suddenly I decided TTOE2 will officially cover Isaac, Garet, Mia, and Ivan's journey. Replaying the game and looking over the maps have given me some interesting plot points that should be fun! And if there was any question to begin with, no, I'm not big on Garet. He bothers me, and seems pretty slow. He's got a heart of gold, he's just dumber than a bag of hammers, and I fully intend on continuing to write him that way. 

BTW, for all those worried about the pairings of Mia-Isaac, Jenna-Garet, Jenna-Isaac, and Mia-Garet, don't be. The only solid pairings in any of my writings are Saturos-Menardi, Felix-Sheba, and Agatio-Karst, though that's not going to develop for a LONG… LONG… time. Then again, neither did the S-M, but the sexual tension was always there. Also, the whole implied Alex-Mia thing is there, AND WILL REMAIN THERE despite the angry anti-Alexians screaming that a villain should never be paired with "wonderful perfect Mia!" Yeah, I'm not big on Mia, either. In fact, I'm not big on any of the original group... Why am I writing about them again? "Through the Other Eyes?" Yeah, I guess that includes them... crud.

Next chapter will pick up, the ball will start rolling, and in case you are curious, yes, a lot of this story is actually being set up to roll in a new GS3 story! Plot points are being set up now, and you'll never guess what I have planned! BWAHAHAHA! Not even if you ask nicely! DOUBLE BWAHAHAHA!

That being said, my traditional reviewer response time!

* * *

Hiei17- Somehow, I wouldn't expect any less of you, my friend. And of course, this means you're stuck with me for another agonizing three years of story-telling! TRIPLE BWAHAHAHA!

* * *

Li the Twilight Knight: Yes, Agatio is going to go a little nutso. I've always felt Karst and Agatio are a little grief-mad, esp. Agatio when he keeps pressuring Karst to battle Felix in order to finish exacting their revenge on Isaac, even when it's clear both Karst and Agatio know they can't win. I don't know who'll be more vengeance driven. It depends on how they grow, and right now, I don't know how they will. I don't know a lot of what's going to happen in the story yet, so we'll just have to see.

* * *

TS: An avidly awaiting fan! Glad I didn't disappoint!

* * *

Graficcha: Natural and epic, what a compliment! Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoy it. I know I enjoy writing it.

* * *

Spirit Seer: O.o That was a lot of happiness in such a short paragraph. jk! Glad to know you're in for round 2 as well! Buckle up! This is going to be interesting!

* * *

MoR: Don't worry, GSLAN will be coming up soon. I'm adding a few scenes before the tidal wave washes them away. Besides, then TTOE2 will actually PICK UP where the story leaves off, with Alex waking up after the wave and leaving before anyone can see him. SEE! SEE! The connectedness of all things! IT IS GRAND! …wow, that was pretty vain. No! All this attention isn't going to my head, I swear! And I'll prove it by reviewing your story tomorrow! And I totally get what you mean about the early chapters. I've gone back to revising in TTOE1… holy… crap… I've definitely come a long way since then.

* * *

Xanda: heehee, you said tenterhooks. Alright, anyway, YES! Pity poor Agatio! He's a good guy! The fact that he's lost Menardi, and doesn't even realize he lost her before Venus Lighthouse is even MORE tragic! No one will ever know about Saturos and Menardi! … or will they? Do I have plans for a TWIST in a GS3 story! (I just know you'll hate me for saying that…)

* * *

Shiny Milotic: ILUFF MILOTIC! …and yet I've never been able to raise one. Stupid fish pokemon. Stupid pokemon in general. I'm such a fangirl.

* * *

Chibby: I hope this does turn out as good as the first. It will be a LOT darker, though. I mean, Saturos and Menardi were motivated by the dire situation of Prox. Agatio and Karst are motivated by the deaths (or is it _really_ deaths?) of Menardi… oh, and that Saturos guy. That was kinda sad, too. WHERE'S THE LOVE FOR SATUROS! COME ON, FOLKS!

* * *

Azalee: I love Karst, too! I think she's much more of a loose cannon than Menardi was; a little too much like Melima in the first book. Yeah, their Momma's a bit of a maniac. Whoa, I just was thinking what kind of a crazy-person Melima's going to turn into after hearing about Menardi _and_ Karst's deaths! That's going to suck.

* * *

**THE HISTORY OF TTOE… it wasn't written intentionally, but it started out as a review response and evolved into something everyone should read it they ever wonder where I got all my ideas:**

IchiTsuyoi: It was strange for even me to write. I'd been wanting the write the "bad-guy's" story since the first GS, and planned out the whole thing. All I knew back then was that they were from the "Northern Wilds." I figured it was a desolate wasteland, eternally locked in snow. I was right about that, but I'd cast the Proxinians (didn't know the village name at that time) as heathens, living in the caves of some sort, hunters and scavengers.  
Originally, Saturos and Menardi were two students under the same master (didn't change), and this Master was dying. The only thing that could save him was the Stone of Sages, which Kraden had mentioned briefly in the beginning. This cast Saturos and Menardi as the tragic villains trying to do good, but bringing about all the bad, completely unaware that the lighting of the beacons would "destroy the world."  
This didn't explain why Felix wanted to keep going at the end of the game, however, and before I worked that all out, GS2 came out. I played it, and within a month of finishing the game, all the gaps had been filled. There were family members, a massive community all in danger. It was more than just one person, it was an entire nation they were working to save. I was able to make the Proxinians a much more sophisticated society, and take away the heathen edge they are always perceived with. I cast Saturos as the withdrawn boy thrust into the position of leader, and Menardi into the confident warrioress. Felix is the ignorant one who becomes enlightened, much to his parents dismay.  
And Alex? You'll recognize his setting as the original plan for Saturos and Menardi, only it's Mia and Alex and it's Alex's own grandfather. Only he is already dead, leaving Alex cursing himself for not being strong enough, and following the other three in hopes of taking the power for himself. He's the true villain of the series, and Mia now serves as a foil of Alex; the power-hungry man cursing his own weakness because of his inability to save his grandfather, where as Mia accepts and moves on, growing strong as she deepens her knowledge of psynergy.  
It's all a tragedy with a capital 'T'. And now we get to shift the spotlight on to two characters we only brushed over in TTOE, Karst and Agatio. It's been nice to revisit all of the old characters from the first story, almost like coming home. But, of course, we're going to be leaving home again soon, aren't we?

* * *

Teschio: Ironic you should wish me health, lol! I'm getting my tonsils out on May 5th! It isn't going to kill me or put me out of commission. If anything, you should see an increase in story production in the weeks that follow. I'm not going to have much else to do but write, re-play GS1 and 2, and start playing my new game! Beyond Good and Evil for the Xbox! I've heard it's brilliant. I just hope it doesn't make me want to write MORE fanfiction.

* * *

Raine: Yes… and no. (Don't you hate those sort of answers?) There's no definitive answer to whether or not Saturos and Menardi are gone. I never say, and Karst and Agatio never find any bodies. HOWEVER… Menardi's scythe (which was knocked off the tower during the battle) and her headband are found among the rubble. Are they gone forever? I don't know yet, officially speaking. In my book, let's just say in regards to a third story, don't count them out just yet.

* * *

And that should do it! The reviewer response actually took up three whole pages this time. I'd like to announce, due to realization that I need to develop Alex a little more deeply, not just for the audience, but for myself, and would like to announce that sometime in the near future, I'll probably be putting out a one chapter piece detailing Alex and Mia's childhood, up until the time of his grandfather's death, and the entrance of Saturos, Menardi, and Felix. So expect that soon. 

Even SOONER expect to see Golden Sun: The Lost Age, A Novel, soon to hit the nearest you. The first chapter is ready, and if I do a prologue, it will probably be an exerpt from TTOE1, to bring the rookies up to date. That being said, I've got a lot to do and a lot to get writing! Check my profile often for updates!

Yours truly, as always and forever!

S. Katharine "Kat" Kellermeyer; aka: jedigrl2001)


	3. Part 2: Tradition

Part Two:

Tradition

Melima awoke with a start to the sound of glass breaking and someone screaming. Hardly a moment had passed before she reached out and lit a candle with her fingertip, grabbing hold of it and rushing down the hall. In one smooth movement, she grabbed the doorknob, twisted, and shoved her shoulder into the door. Pain shot through her arm as she stumbled back.

The door was blocked.

Behind the door, all was silent.

Melima tried the door again, but it wouldn't budge. Something scraped across the floor with each push, but it was large and heavy. She pressed her eye against the slivered opening of the door, but the darkness was full. She stepped back, running toward the door and barreling into it with her shoulder.

Glass and wood flew across the room, clattering to a stop as Melima forced the candle in front of her. The room smelled heavily of foreign perfumes. The vapors were strong, forcing the sleeve of her nightgown over her mouth as she looked around the room. The full-length mirror lay shattered on the floor, its heavy wooden frame torn in pieces. She shone the light on the first bed, Karst's.

Empty.

"Karst?" she gasped, rushing toward the beds. She scrambled over the bed, staring at the small girl lying between them, red eyes lulled to the ceiling, her hands pressed against her face. Melima set the candle on the nightstand set between the beds, grabbing for Karst's arm and shaking her. "Karst," she breathed. "Karst, wake up… wake up!" She pulled away as her hand touched something wet on Karst's hand. She grabbed for the candle, looking at her palms.

Red, dark and full smeared across her fingers, up her neck and across her face. Broad shapes had been traced over her eyes, down her chin. She wasn't moving anymore. She wasn't even breathing.

Melima scrambled away from the girl, tearing down the hall to her front door. She stumbled out into the snow, barefoot, screaming into the night and hoping someone heard.

* * *

The Elder walked as fast as his limp would allow, into the home and up the stairs. He followed the sounds of movement down the hall, and walked into the fully-lit room. Puelle stood by the wall, his hands on the shoulders of a terribly pale Melima.

The Elder glanced over to the bed, where Agatio stood over Karst. His hands glowed, and were pressed against her bosom. After a moment, he leaned over her, tilting her jaw back, and breathing into her mouth. Her chest rose, fell again as his hands pressed to her chest and began glowing again. Still, the girl was motionless.

The Elder turned to Puelle. "What happened?"

Puelle swallowed hard as he glanced at Melima. Her jaw set hard and she shook her head. He sighed. "She awoke to screaming. When she arrived, she found Karst on the floor between Menardi and her bed, her hands all cut up." He glanced at Karst. "She wasn't breathing." He swallowed hard. "She hasn't been breathing for the last ten minutes."

The Elder looked at Agatio, performing the old healing techniques. Karst's chest rose and fell again, but remained still. He rubbed his hands together, generating heat between them and pressed them back against her chest.

The Elder swallowed. "Agatio, it is finished."

He shook his head. "No."

"She is gone, Agatio," he replied quietly as his hands glowed brighter. "She's been gone for several minutes now."

"Then why can I still feel the warmth of Mars in her body?" Agatio murmured distractedly, pressing his mouth to hers and breathing out.

The Elder swallowed. "Agatio, she—"

Karst's body suddenly lurched, coughing violently as Agatio leaned back. The Elder and Puelle could only stare as Melima let out a sudden sob. The sobs turned to grateful laughter as she slid to her knees, throwing her arms to the sky and praising the Gods.

Agatio touched her face as her breathing began to slow. "Are you alright?"

Karst was trembling. "I don't know."

"What happened?" the Elder asked.

She shook her head, pressed a hand to her head. "I don't remember… I—" She stopped and pulled her hand away from her face, seeing the dried blood on her palms, the scars.

Agatio grabbed both her hands, focusing his energy once again. "Don't worry, you're going to be fine. Now tell us, what do you remember?"

Karst stared at her hands, wrapped in Agatio's, a warm, pale light passing over them. "I remember…" She swallowed. "I was getting ready for bed. I lit the incense just as you told me," she said, glancing at The Elder. "I went to bed, and… I dreamed?"

"You don't recall?" Puelle asked.

"No," Karst said, looking up. "I remember. I was atop a tower, made all of stone. Green and white. My sister was there. Saturos, too. They were fighting something… Someone? They were hurt. There was light… all around them. It made them strong, but something…" She shut her eyes tightly. "Something happened. Something terrible. There was a monster, and screaming… The light just kept getting brighter, then… it was gone. And… Saturos and Menardi…"

"What happened?" The Elder asked quietly. "Who won the battle?"

Karst shut her eyes tightly. "I don't remember."

"That's alright," Agatio said softly. "You did wonderfully, Karst." He looked up at Melima, nodded at the mirror, shattered on the floor. "Did she do that?"

Melima nodded. "She knocked it in front of the door. I almost couldn't get in."

"You must have cut your hands on the glass," Puelle murmured.

Karst swallowed. "Must have."

"If the incense did not help her, then we'd best check on Anne and Charles," the Elder murmured. He nodded at Melima. "Keep her awake and alert at all costs until we summon for her."

The shaking woman hardly nodded, hugging herself tightly around the middle.

"You should wash up while you wait, Karst," The Elder said, turning to her. "I'm certain you don't want to walk around the rest of the day like that."

Karst reached up, touched the blood that was scrawled on her face. "Yeah…"

The Elder looked at Puelle and Agatio. "We'd best move quickly. If Anne's dreams also have not ended, we don't have much time before something very similar will happen."

The three bid Melima and Karst a good evening, though the eastern sky was beginning to pale. They rushed into the snowy morning, huddled into a close group.

"What do you think now, Elder?" Agatio asked quietly, his breathing hanging in the air in front of him.

"I'm more inclined to know what you think, Agatio," he replied. "You share a bond with that family that I do not… what do you feel?"

Agatio sighed. "I think Menardi is in trouble, and that Karst has become a conduit for all that negative energy. I believe it is a sign."

"A sign?" Puelle asked with a slight laugh. "You mean like a message?"

Agatio nodded. "I think she is trying to contact us through Karst. Let us know that something is wrong. They need help."

"And why do you think it is Menardi?" The Elder asked. "Negative energy can come from anywhere and fester inside a being. Why should it be Menardi?"

"Because, Elder," Agatio said, starting up the stairs to the temporary quarters. "Those bloodmarks on Karst's face are her sister's clan markings."

* * *

The small Lemurian house echoed with the slamming of the upstairs door. The dishes on the table shook as two hands pushed against it, lifting the woman to her feet. "Piers!" she screamed. "Don't you dare storm away from me like that, Piers! Come back here this instant!"

"Calm down, Cascata," her brother, Troy, murmured from his seat in the corner. "Yelling won't make it better."

"He's acting like a child," she grumbled, beginning to clear the table. "I state my opinion for one moment, and—"

"You didn't even let him speak, Cata," Troy said.

Cascata rounded on him, pointing. "Don't you dare take his side, Troy. Not again."

Troy sighed. "I'm not going to try to be the voice of reason again, but wouldn't it be wise to at least _consider_ what His Majesty has requested of Piers?"

"King Hydros requests too much of Piers," she murmured, taking the plates to the sink. "He requested too much of his father."

"Placido served honorably," Troy said, frowning. "I would think you should be proud."

"Proud of what?" Cascata asked dryly, looking up from the dishes. "Proud that he fought honorably? Lived honorably? Then died honorably after being shot in the back by a common thief?"

"Babi was anything but common, Cata," Troy said. "We were fooled. We all were. Placido was no more at fault than any of us—"

"He killed him, Troy," Cascata said. "Shot him in the back with one of Cordell's weapons."

"That was over one-hundred years ago, Cata," Troy said, standing. "Look around you! Your son has grown up."

Cascata shook her head, began scrubbing the dishes angrily.

Troy sighed. "Cata, one of these days, you're going to see Piers as I see him; a brilliant young man, a man who has grown into such a strong, wonderful being... so much like his father." He folded his arms across his chest staring at her for a long moment.. "Maybe that is why there is so much distance between you two."

Cascata turned, frowning at him. "You should hold your tongue, Brother."

"You should consider what King Hydros told Piers. If he is right about—"

"If he is right and Conservato caught even a hint of their intentions, Piers would be exiled before you could sneeze," she said, turning back to her dishes. "Conservato and his precious Senate. Elected by the people, controlled by rich. And you know he's constantly searching for a reason to punish him." She sighed. "The last thing Piers needs is for the reason to be dropped right into Conservato's lap."

"But if Hydros is right, and Weyard is dying—"

"Let it die," Cascata muttered darkly. "I won't have my son go kill himself trying to save the world like his father."

Troy shook his head. "I think you need to reconsider—"

"I thinkyou shouldleave," Cascata murmured.

Troy took in a deep breath through his nose, gave a sharp nod. "Alright… Good afternoon, Cata."

The woman said nothing.

Troy sighed as he ran a hand through his short-cropped aquamarine hair and started for the door. He shut it behind him, hands on his hips as he stood on the front doorstep, shaking his head. He looked up at the sound of rustling bushes. At the above window was a well-fashioned rope made from bedsheets. Dangling from said rope, was a tall, well-built Lemurian boy, feet brushing the tops of the bushes as he lowered himself down.

Troy smiled. "Does your mother know about this?"

"Do you think she suspects?" Piers asked, not looking at him as he dropped to the ground and made his way around the bush.

Troy sighed. "She's too busy doing dishes to suspect anything," he said, watching the young man grab his sack, thrown from the window into the bush, and starting down the streets, into the thick city crowd. "Piers, where are you going?"

Piers didn't answer, or so much as look over his shoulder.

Troy let out a groan, starting toward the streets. "Piers! Come back h—"

The man stopped on his heels as a massive man stepped in front of him. Just taller than him, but twice as wide, the older gentlemen nodded at him. "Good afternoon, Master Troy."

Troy nodded, managed a bittersweet smile. "Senator Conservato," he muttered, trying to shoulder past.

He stepped into the man's path. "In a hurry, are we?" the man asked dryly, his face unchanged as his adjusted his spectacles.

Troy shifted his weight, folded his arms across his chest. "Not at all, Senator. Did you need something?"

"Not particularly," the senator replied as he tucked his papers and a few books under his arm. "I suppose I should ask how Cascata is."

"She is well," Troy said looking over the man's shoulder in attempt to find Piers in the massive plaza below.

"Glad to hear it," Conservato said. "And that troublesome _nephew_ of yours?"

"Piers is doing well also," Troy said, bristling slightly.

"Again, I am glad to hear it," the senator continued in his monotone drawl. "Rumor has it that he was called to speak with Hydros today along with the pirate Lunpa—"

"Lunpa is not a pirate any longer, and you are more than aware of this," Troy said flatly.

"Names are names, Master Troy, I meant nothing," Conservato said, allowing himself a slight grin. "I was just curious as to why His Majesty would call the former Admiral's son and the… _former_ Pirate Admiral of Angara and Gondowan into a private, closed-door session."

Troy shrugged. "I would suppose it would be to discuss something without being plagued by screaming old men who throw books and laws around the room at each other."

Conservato's eyes narrowed. "Sarcasm does not sit well with me, Master Troy."

"No sarcasm intended, Senator," Troy said. "If they discussed anything outside of the common fare, I am certain I have no idea what it would have been."

Conservato's long face morphed into a scowl. "There are too many secrets floating about recently. If you think you can keep them hidden for much longer, Master Troy, you and your family are far mistaken—"

Troy's voice was low and intense. "If you continue to harass my nephew for what happened to Rosaline—"

"I put no blame where blame does no belong," Conservato snapped.

"Babi shot both Rosa and Placido as he made his escape from Lemuria," Troy hissed. "Everyone knows it was Babi that killed your daughter. To even think Piers was involved in her murder, his own fiancée—"

"As I recall, she went looking for Piers with his father because he had _failed_ to arrive at the wedding," Conservato growled.

"He was trying to help Lunpa stop Babi!" Troy gasped.

"There is no evidence to support that," Conservato said flatly, leaning back. "For all we know, Lunpa and Piers were in league with Babi."

Troy shook his head. "Senator, if you don't leave my sister and her family alone, I swear to you, I'll—"

"Is that a threat, Master Troy?" Conservato said, his pale green eyes suddenly narrow. "I don't think those in the Senate would take kindly to hearing the Uncle of a suspected revolutionary—"

"Revolutionary?" Troy said with a laugh. "Piers? I doubt it."

"Then clearly you have not heard the things Hydros has been suggesting to the council," Conservato said softly. His lips twitched into a thin sneer. "Good day, Master Troy."

Troy stared as the man walked away, lips pursed in disgust. He shook his head, looking down in to the plaza. Piers would have been long gone by now, lost in the massive throng. However, Troy had a feeling he already knew where he would be going.

* * *

Piers' strong hands worked quickly over the knots, pulling them loose and tossing the rope up, over the side of the boat, then turned to the next one. His mind was burning, jaw clenched and set even after all this time.

His mother refused to support him, and his uncle had sat in the corner, speechless the entire time. If she knew he was at the docks at this very moment, Piers had no doubt she would skin him alive. But he had a map tucked in his back pocket and the keystone to his ship in his bag; enough provisions for the next few days and a handful of crystalline cash.

He pulled the final knot loose, tossing the rope on deck and starting for the gangplank.

"Where you off to?"

Piers froze, turning to see his Uncle Troy standing on the dock not far from him. He shifted his weight. "Going fishing."

Troy raised an eyebrow. "Awful big boat for a casual fisherman."

Piers looked at him, his golden eyes narrow. "I'm going whether or not you give me your permission."

Troy laughed. "Piers, you're almost three-hundred now, almost of manhood. I don't think I have the right to tell you what you can and cannot do."

Piers folded his arms across his chest. "I wish my mother felt the same way."

Troy stepped toward him. "Piers, you know your mother loves you."

Piers sighed. "Love has nothing to do with this," he said, starting back up the gangplank, Troy following close behind. "I'm worried about Lemuria."

"We all are," Troy said, stopping as he reached the deck. "Ever since Babi took the entire stash of elixir…" He frowned. "Piers, is this the wisest thing to do? What if you were to get ill? Or sick? Piers, you could die—"

"Immortality isn't all it is famed to be, Uncle," Piers said softly, unlatching the crank for the anchor. "Besides, if what Hydros says is true?" He sighed. "We will all be experiencing a very, very short eternity."

Troy shifted his weight. "I don't know about this, Piers. Weyard dying, the world shrinking… elements vanishing. It doesn't seem possible—"

"That's because of this cage we've been living in our whole lives," Piers said. "Lemuria is perfect; the people, the land, the sea. But outside…" He looked down a massive stone cavern, dark and narrow. "Troy, even Lunpa and Babi couldn't believe the way we live. Our inventions, our society…" He shook his head angrily, starting to turn the crank. "And thanks to Conservato and his barrage of asinine laws, no Lemurian has ever stepped outside of Lemuria. At least not for the last few-hundred years."

"Piers," Troy murmured. "You're young and impressionable. What if the King is wrong?"

"Then my trip will be short," Piers said, beginning to turn the heavy crank.

"But why send you?" Troy asked. "You're still a boy. Why not send Cordell? He knows much about map making. He has all the right tools, and—"

"We already spoke," Piers said in a brief grunt. "Everything I need is in my bag."

Troy made a face. "Piers, you haven't even said a word to your mother—"

"Mother doesn't need to know," he said, looking up and wiping his brow with the back of his hand. "Besides, if I even breathed a word of this, she would pitch such a fit that Conservato would get wind of this and order us all under house arrest for the next three-hundred years."

Troy grinned. "I ran into _his grace_ this afternoon."

Piers started slightly, looking at his uncle worriedly. "Does he suspe—"

"Not a thing," Troy murmured. "Nothing outside the usual."

Pier was silent for a long time. He leaned against the crank, letting out a sharp sigh. "I tried to save them…"

Troy nodded. "I know… Lord Babi had us fooled. Never in my life had I expected that he would have…"

Piers shook his head, long blue hair brushing the tops of his shoulders, only pulled half away from his face. "It doesn't matter anymore. It is past." He looked up, golden eyes blazing. "I have a chance now to right everything wrong I've ever done. If Hydros is right… and if I can bring back proof to the Senate… to Conservato—"

Troy frowned. "Is that why you're doing this?"

Piers said nothing, went back to turning the crank.

Troy sighed. "Piers, what happened all those years ago was not your fault. No one thinks you were responsible for what happened with Rosa… to Placido… You know that, don't you?"

The boy wouldn't so much as look at him. "If I can do this right… if I can prove King Hydros is right about the elemental sealing…" He shook his head. "Then maybe things will finally start to change. Maybe the Senate will start to listen to us again…" He looked up, his eyes blazing. "Maybe things will start to change."

"And you think you are the one who has tochange everything?" Troy murmured. "By yourself?"

Piers said nothing.

Troy shook his head, walked to where Piers was struggling with the crank. He stood beside him, and began helping him turn the crank. When he saw Piers frowning at him, he sighed. "Look, I haven't lived for seven hundred years to not be able to see that you're exactly like your father, and no matter what I say now, nothing is going to change your mind." He glanced at him as they both turned the crank, smiled slightly. "I'm proud of you, Piers… We both are; Cata and me." He let out a groan as they went back to turning the crank. "And your mother is going to kill me and probably you when she finds out about this."

Piers smiled faintly. "Thank you, Uncle."

Troy grinned. "Your quite welcome, Nephew."

They both started as the crank snapped into place, refusing to budge any further. Troy leaned away from the crank, stepping back to look at his nephew. He slowly nodded, put his hand on Pier's shoulder, patted it lightly. "Be safe."

"Always," Piers said softly as his uncle started away from the boat. Troy started down the glankplank, Piers stepping to the edge of the deck. "Uncle Troy," he called down.

The Lemurian turned.

Piers swallowed. "Take care of my mother… please."

Troy nodded. "Of course."

Piers smiled sadly, fingered the trigger that rose the gangplank, sliding into the side of the ship, almost unnoticeable. He walked toward the front of the ship, staring at the console. He set the gem into the ornately carved wood, the images of sea-creatures and warriors suddenly brightening the deck in pale blue light. He looked once more at where his uncle stood on the end of the deck, staring as the ship pulled forward.

Piers flipped a few switches, changing the course to an automatic memory of the caverns, glancing again at his Uncle, frantically waving from the deck. Pier's chest swelled. He rushed to the end of the ship, standing on the very edge of the dock and cupping his hands over his mouth. "Tell my mother that I love her!" he shouted.

* * *

Anne awoke the next morning to the pale sunlight pouring through the window of both her and Charles' bedroom. She stretched lazily as she looked across the room to where the incense was still burning. She breathed deeply and smiled, grabbed for her robe. She quickly tied it over her nightdress, brushing her hair from her face as she walked into the main area of the home, stopping the moment she opened the door.

Sitting at the table with Charles and Kyle were the Elder, Puelle, and Agatio. She frowned, pulling her robe tightly around her.

"Anne," the Elder said, looking up. "Please, come in. Don't be shy."

_Shy?_ She thought bitterly. _You come into my home to find me only in a nightdress and robe and then ask me to not be shy?_

"How did you sleep?" Charles asked.

Anne swallowed hard, stepping into the room and taking the seat beside Charles. "I slept wonderfully," she said.

"No nightmares?" Puelle prompted. "No bad dreams?"

"No," Anne said, unable to resist a smile. "Nothing of the sort… in fact, I had a wonderful dream about the ocean... it was calm and beautiful. I dreamed that Jenna and Felix were there, lying on the shore and laughing…" She sighed. "Whatever is in that bottle, Elder, it certainly does it's job."

"Yes," the Elder said, stroking his beard. "That is the problem, isn't it?"

"Problem?" Charles asked.

The Elder nodded. "She was not supposed to dream. The incense produces a dreamless state—"

"Yet both Karst and Anne dreamt this past evening," Puelle finished softly.

Anne frowned. "Then I'm still having visions?"

"They aren't visions, persay," Puelle quickly stammered. "They are… premonitions. The energy between bloodlines can sometimes connect them. Karst to her sister, you to Felix."

"Then he's still in trouble?" Anne murmured.

"No," the Elder said. "If anything, your dreams tells us that Felix is safe."

Charles and Anne sighed, her hands reaching for his and squeezing hard.

"We don't know what is happening here," Puelle continued. "But if there is one thing we can be certain of, it is that something has happened to our little group of four."

"What are we going to do?" Anne asked.

Puelle glanced at the Elder who was shaking his head. He looked up sadly, began stroking his beard again. "We don't know."

* * *

Agatio was pacing in front of the fireplace as Puelle and the Elder sat in thoughtful silence. He stopped suddenly, looking up. "Something must be done," he said softly.

Puelle sighed. "There is nothing we can do, Agatio," he said. "Fall is coming to a close, and winter will strike fast and hard this year. There is no safe-passage out of our docks… not without the focus of a full Mars Adept—"

"I _am_ a full Mars Adept," Agatio said anxiously, folding his arms across his chest.

The Elder shook his head. "We don't even know where to begin looking."

"The Lighthouses," he retorted. "They were in Karst's dreams."

"We don't know what has happened," the Elder continued. "What if the lighthouses have become unsafe—?"

"I don't care!" Agatio suddenly shouted. "I'm not going to sit here, idly by, while Menardi and the others suffer! For every reason you give me that we should not assist them, I can give you twenty more why we should!"

"Agatio," the Elder murmured. "I think you need to get some rest."

"I don't need rest," he growled. "I need a ship."

Puelle shook his head. "We will not give you one. Even if they are in trouble, the chances of you making it out of these frozen waters alive is scarce. We can't even send the fishermen out any longer."

"Ice can be melted," Agatio said.

"And your psynergy would be exhausted before you could make it into decent waters," Puelle said, his eyes narrowing as his temper grew.

"Then I'll take the Northern Path toward Imil," he said flatly.

"There is no more Northern Path," the Elder murmured. "Gaia Falls has eaten the entire passage away. To even think of navigating it would be suicide."

Agatio's jaw set. "Then give me a team of men. We'll go through the Southern Route, melt the ice, and—"

"We are not going to send another team of men to be killed," Puelle growled. "After the Sol Sanctum incident three years ago no one would volunteer, anyway."

"Then I'll go alone!" Agatio snapped. "I won't remain here while Menardi is in danger!"

"We don't know that she is!" Puelle shouted.

"I don't care!"

"_We do_!" Puelle roared, shoving himself to his feet. "This is a desperate time, Agatio! We don't have the support of the Oniat people and without their help, we are going to need all the Adepts we have to help protect Mars Lighthouse! By the time the other three beacons are lit, Gaia Falls will be so accelerated it will take all our energy to keep them at bay. If we lose the lighthouse—"

"If something has gone wrong with Menardi and the others, then that will be the least of our concerns!" Agatio said with an angry laugh. "What if they are hurt? What if they can't finish lighting the beacons?"

"What if we send you out?" Puelle asked. "What if you do somehow manage to make it past the glaciers, the pirates, the sea beasts? What if you do find them, and they are alive and well? What if you go with them to light the Jupiter Beacon? What if we call for all Adepts to help hold back Gaia Falls, and we are one short? What if Mars Lighthouse falls into Oblivion because _you_ were not here to help us?" His red eyes were blazing. "Agatio, we are going to be short Adepts as it is. And it is a three day sail from safe waters to the Jupiter Lighthouse, not including the navigation through the icy channels."

Agatio's face was still strong, rebellious lines etched into his face. "You can't keep me here forever."

"Agatio," Puelle said, voice low and thin. "If you so much as step outside Proxinian Boarders I will not hesitate to see you exiled permenantly." Agatio turned on his heel, storming toward the door. "Did you hear me, Agatio!" Puelle shouted after him. "You will be disgraced and exiled! Agatio!"

But the door had already slammed shut.

Agatio started into the snowy evening, his face flushed with rage.

"Hey! Agatio, wait!"

He didn't turn as a pair of hurried footsteps rushed through the snow. Karst appeared at his side. "I said, wait," she repeated herself, almost running to keep up with his long stride.

"I'm not in the mood Karst," he growled.

"I heard what you were talking about there," she continued as though she hadn't heard.

Agatio frowned. "You heard that?"

"You were only screaming," she murmured, giving him a side-long glance. "I want you to know that I agree with you."

"Glad to hear it," Agatio muttered darkly. "Unfortunately, I doubt you can influence their opinion."

Karst suddenly stopped in the snow. "Do you want my help or not?"

Agatio rounded on her. "Why would I want the help of a little girl?"

"I'm sixteen," Karst growled, baring her fangs.

"You don't even have your clan marks yet," he snapped back.

"Marks don't mean anything," she said. "I'm just as strong as most of the full female Adepts here."

"You flatter yourself, Karst," Agatio purred angrily, starting away. "Go home. Your mother must be worried sick."

"My mother is asleep," Karst said, hurrying after him.

"Then she will be even more concerned when she awakes to find you missing," Agatio muttered, quickening his step.

Karst groaned, matching his pace with her own. "Would you stop for a moment!" she growled. "I just wanted to talk—"

"There is nothing for us to discuss," Agatio snapped.

Karst reached into the bag thrown over her shoulder, dug around, then pulled the object and held it in front of his face. "Not even this?"

Agatio stopped dead in his tracks. An obsidian orb hung in the air in front of his eyes, the key to activating their ships. "Karst," he breathed. "Where did you—"

"No touching," she growled as he grabbed for it. She pulled it out of reach and put it back into her bag.

Agatio frowned at her. "How did you get that?"

"I tried to talk to the Elder today after lessons," she murmured as she buckled her bag shut. "They aren't going to do anything."

"I know," Agatio said.

"I broke the lock onthe Adept's Chest when he went to go talk to another student," she said. "I smuggled it out in my bag."

"You stole from the Elder?" Agatio breathed. "Karst, that's grounds for exile—"

"So is this," she murmured, running a hand through her hair. It suddenly occurred to Agatio that her hair was not braided. In fact, it had all been cropped away. It was shorter than his own hair. Her bright red eyes were flashing as she patted her bag. "So is stealing Adept armor from the Elder's home. I'm leaving. Tonight."

"Leaving for where?" Agatio asked.

"Venus Lighthouse," she said. "I took some of the books from the Elder's shelf. The pictures in them are just like what I saw in my dream. If something has happened to Menardi, that's where she'll be."

Agatio stared at her. "So, why are you telling me this? If I went to the Elder—"

"But you won't," Karst said, stepping toward him. "You won't, because you're as worried about Menardi as I am…" She set a hand on her bag. "And I'm the only chance you'll ever have of getting a boat."

"And if I refuse?" Agatio asked.

Karst brushed her hair from her eyes. "Then tomorrow comes, and I am exiled… and you get to explain how that all happened to Menardi when she returns. _If _she returns."

Agatio allowed himself a slight grin. "You seem to have meditated on this plan for a long time, Karst."

"I couldn't do this on my own," she said roughly. "I wasn't stupid enough to think for one moment that I could. I knew I was going to need someone's help… and I knew it would be yours."

Agatio sighed, looking at the girl. She looked suddenly older in the silent snow and dim light from the streetlamps. He looked out at the docks, then back at the girl. "I'll meet you at the dock in one hour."

A ghost of a smile flickered across Karst's face. "Thank you, Agatio."

"No, Karst," Agatio said softly, his eyes suddenly fierce. "Thank _you_."

* * *

Piers sighed angrily as he looked up at a rock he had passed seven times before. He pulled the map from his pocket again, looking it over, tracing it with his finger repeatedly, the same lines he'd made.

If he was following the map to the exact letter, why was he stuck going in circles?

"Moon, Sun, Star," he grumbled, looking around frantically, but in the darkness, he couldn't see anything. He smoothed the map out on the deck beneath him, settling the lantern on the corner, trying to figure where he'd gone wrong.

It had been several minutes, and he was starting to doze when a loud sound came from beneath him. Piers started from the catnap, looking around the ship frantically. When he saw nothing, he pressed a hand to his face and groaned. For a single moment, he considered going home.

The growl came again, echoing on the rocks around him. This time Piers was on his feet, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. He grabbed for the lantern, swung it in a wide arc around him. The sea was dark and empty save the stones and shadows.

Piers sighed, lowering the lantern and shaking his head. "I must be out of my—"

Water rose from the black ocean, suddenly glowing with a brilliant light. The boat arched upward with the wave, climbing, climbing. A massive creature rose from the sea, growling as his arms flailed about. His fists rose up as Pier's ship landed with a crash against the water. Piers was scrambling toward the ship's controls, cursing quietly as he grabbed the wheel.

He stared up in horror at the creature, almost man-like, the Sea Guardian, Poseidon. His fists towered for stories over Piers, and he could only stare as the tore downward toward the ocean. Piers pushed away from the controls, making a beeline for the cabin. No sooner had he reached it entrance then the sound of roaring water came behind him. He slammed the door shut, started for the stairs, but something was wrong.

The wood was creaking all around him, water suddenly flooding the cabin area. The floor was the ceiling, and the ceiling the floor. He tried to swim, but something jarred the ship violently. His head suddenly ached, hands flailing in the water for the back of his skull. Red began to cloud the water around him, but everything had already gone dark.

* * *

"Ready? Pull!"

Isaac and Ivan grunted, hands wrapped around the thick fishnet Faran had given them when they left. They heaved the massive net onto the boat, surprised to find only six tiny fish flailing about frantically in the net.

Mia grinned from where she sat, reading a book by candlelight. "The great fishers Ivan and Isaac."

"You have a better idea?" Isaac asked with a smile.

"No," she smiled, turning the page. "It's far more interesting watching you two fumble around with that monstrous net."

"Well, at least we have dinner now," Ivan sighed, untangling the net and grabbing the fish.

"Alright," Isaac sighed. "Hey, Garet! You got that fruit?"

Garet hopped down from the raised stern of the ship, carrying a bucket filled to the brim with fruit. "Got it," he said, tossing a band of orange and brown beads back to Isaac. "Those bead Dora sent really have come in handy."

Isaac sighed, slipping it back over his wrist. "Yeah."

"So what's for dinner?" Garet asked, setting the bucket down and stepping toward them.

"We decided to go for a little change, tonight," Isaac grinned, nodding down.

"You caught guppies," Garet laughed, raising an eyebrow.

Ivan held one up. "It isn't that small. Ow!" he dropped the motionless fish with a start, staring at his finger as it began to bleed.

Mia rose, setting her book down to mark her place. "Watch the scales," she said as she pulled out her dagger and hurried toward them. "Gracious," she murmured, picking up the fish, beginning to gut and clean it. "You'd think you'd never caught a fish before."

The three looked at each other, before laughing nervously. "Yeah, imagine that," Isaac said.

"Yeah, Isaac and I have caught tons of fish before," Garet said with a shrug.

Mia glanced up at him. "So you know how to ready a fish for cooking."

Garet licked his lower lip thoughtfully. "Are you kidding?" he laughed, despite Isaac staring at him, wide-eyed. "Of course I do!"

"Good," she said, turning back to the fish. "Then you can help me."

Garet swallowed, looking at Isaac who was shaking his head. "Uh, okay," he murmured. "Sure… help you clean the fish…" He dropped to one knee, pulling out his dagger. Mia had already finished with the first fish, shaking the last of the ruby innards onto the deck as Garet's eyes widened. She set down the fillet, and glanced at Garet. "Alright. Let's see you do it."

Garet nodded. "Okay… first you, uh… pick up the fish," he said. "Then you…" He stared at the massive eyes of the fish in his hands, glanced over at Mia, already half-way finished with the second fish. She glanced at him, her eyes focused on him for a long time. She raised an eyebrow as he swallowed. "You don't have a bloody clue what you're doing, do you?"

Garet looked at her, smiling guiltily as she grabbed the fish from him, and began to gut it. She sighed. "Why don't you go get the pans in the lower cabin, be of some use?"

Garet's face fell. His mouth hung open as he stumbled to speak. "O-okay. I can do that."

"Then go get them, please," Mia said, finishing with the fish.

Garet gnawed on his lower lip, slowly nodding. "Fine. I'll be back."

Isaac watched his friend walk away, down toward the cabin. There was no limp, but his pride had been severely wounded. He nudged Ivan with his elbow. "Hey, why don't you go help him."

Ivan nodded, and scurried after Garet as Isaac leaned against the rail. He stared at Mia, her hands working quickly with the fish, almost entirely finished. "That was uncalled for."

"What was?"

"That," Isaac repeated, motioning to where Ivan was running.

Mia sighed. "I don't take kindly to liars," she murmured.

"He wasn't lying—"

"Then what was he doing, Isaac?" Mia asked, looking up. "He _told me_ he knew how to gut and clean a fish."

"He was just trying to—"

"I don't care," Mia said flatly, finishing the last fish before calling up her water psynergy to rinse them and her hands. "Small lies lead to larger lies."

"Okay," Isaac said with a bitter laugh. "Now you're not talking about Garet, anymore… are you?"

Mia stared at him for a moment. She shook her head, wiping her soaked hands on her skirt. "I don't know what you're talking about—"

"Alex," Isaac said as she started away from him. He shifted his weight as Mia stopped dead in her tracks. "You're being rough with Garet because of what happened with you and Alex—"

"Alex was like my brother," she growled, rounding on him. "We grew up in the same home. His grandfather raised me, raised _us_… _trained_ us. He was my closest friend."

"He was more than that," Isaac murmured softly.

Mia lifted her chin. "That is none of your business."

Isaac shook his head. "Look, Garet isn't a bad guy, alright? He might not be the sharpest sword in the shop, but he's got a heart of gold. He's just trying to watch out for us…" Isaac shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Mia, Garet… he—"

"I know," Mia sighed, facing the railing. "He's fond of me."

Isaac frowned. "You… you knew?"

Mia smiled, turning from where she stood. "You sound surprised."

Isaac chuckled nervously. "Oh, it's not that, it's just…" He shrugged. "I'm just curious to know how you figured…"

Mia laughed. "Isaac, even in my own culture when a boy has an obnoxious tendency of making a fool of himself whenever a certain girl approaches him, it typically means he is fond of her."

Isaac made a face, laughing. "Yeah, that… that pretty much hits the nail on the head, doesn't it?"

Mia grinned, turning her eyes to the ground.

Isaac shifted his weight slightly. "So… in your culture… how does a boy tell that a girl is…" He shrugged. "Fond of him? Is she obnoxious?"

"Oh, never," Mia said with laugh, eyes still on the ground watching her toe trace a lazy circle on the deck. "No, quite the opposite. She avoids this boy at all costs, because she is afraid if he comes too close, he might hear her heart racing… She is afraid to look into his eyes, because he might see the affection in hers. She is afraid to let him touch her hand, because he might feel her trembling." She glanced up. "She's afraid to be herself, because…" She swallowed hard, stepping toward him. "Because she may not be everything he wants her to be."

Isaac's pulse quickened as Mia suddenly bridged the gap between them. Their chests were touching, breathing soft and low. Mia's head tilted slightly and she leaned forward. Isaac stiffened as her lips passed over his, stayed on them for a long while. She moved closer, the heat of her suddenly overbearing as she kissed him again. Isaac broke away, taking in a shaky breath and stepping back.

Mia's eyes were open again, watching him as he took a few more precautionary steps backward.

Isaac shut his eyes tight for a moment, trying to stop his head from spinning. "Mia, I…" He looked at her. "I…"

Mia suddenly nodded, eyes on the ground again. "It's because of Jenna… isn't it?"

Isaac sighed. "Mia, I'm sorry..."

Mia shook her head, smiling sadly. She looked up at the sky, blinking several times. Her eyes were glistening. "Don't be," she said softly. She suddenly turned away, her hand frantically passing under her eyes. Her voice was soft and level, but her hands were trembling. "I'd… best be retiring for the evening… Goodnight, Isaac."

"Mia, wait," Isaac said, stepping toward her as she rushed away. His hand reached out for hers, but he grabbed only air. She ran into the cabin, shouldering past Garet and disappeared down the stairs, leaving Garet to fumbled for the pans she'd knocked from his arms. He stopped, turning around and calling her name down the stairs, but no reply came. Garet glanced up, walked to the door of the cabin, leaving the pans on the floor. He frowned at Isaac. "Is she okay? What happened?"

"I don't know," Isaac said. "One minute we were talking, and the next…" He shrugged helplessly.

Garet smiled slightly. "That's women for you."

Isaac sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. "Yeah. Garet, I—"

The two suddenly stopped, turning to face the ocean.

Garet frowned, walked onto the deck. "D'you hear that?"

"Yeah," Isaac murmured. "Sounds like… like—"

"Like the river back home," Garet said stepping to the starboard side of the boat, looking out. "What is it?"

Isaac started toward him. "Maybe it's a whale."

Garet shook his head. "I don't think whales sound like that."

The two stared out onto the moonless sea, stars blinking up at them from the surface and sky. A dark cloud cut into the sky, rising over the entire horizon. The sound grew louder, louder, and the cloud became larger with every passing moment.

Garet frowned. "Do you s…" He squinted and grabbed for the telescope, holding it up against his eye. After a moment, he paled, looked at his companion.

"What?" Isaac asked.

Garet handed him the telescope, which Isaac promptly held up to his eye. His jaw dropped. "Oh, no."

* * *

(A/N: Cliff-hangers, love-triangles, plot twists… oh, how do I love thee? Let me counteth the ways.

But seriously, folks, I really do love to end on such notes. Of course, the curveball of this chapter was sending Piers/Picard into the mix. Sorry, I can't stand calling him Picard due to the fact that my next-door-neighbors are die-hard Star Trek fans. (I can't stand Star Trek. LONG LIVE STAR WARS!)

Well, I have a favor for everyone who reads. Even if all your review says is, "yup." Or, "sure." DOES THE SECTION INVOLVING PIERS AND HIS FAMILY MAKE ANY SENSE AT ALL? I know at least one of you will get it, ie: Hiei17, because I've always planned to do a backstory on Piers. Before anyone jumps on me, in my opinion, Pier's is about 21 or so "real years." In Lemuria, 300 is not very old, though I'm sure everyone blinked several times to hear that. Hopefully I dropped enough hints in those sections for you to have a brief idea of what has happened, and more will be revealed as the story goes on.

As for the Lost Age Novel, it's coming. I'll probably post it in a few days. And if I don't, feel free to send me flowers and beg… or harass me… but flowers work better

Also, rumor has it, I can't review reviewers reviews here any more… (blinkblink) Wow, say that nine times fast. So if you want a reply, you'll have to sign in. This is the last chapter I will review r… well, you know.

Li the Twilight Knight: lol, don't worry about a thing. Alex will be joining us shortly… VERY shortly, in fact, since the tidal wave has just hit. In fact, he will be the first person to be featured in the next chapter. I love to hate Alex. It brings me so much joy! I'm thinking seriously I want to do a third story. I made a list of everything I have written that can be used. A few: Saturos and Menardi (what happened?), Anne's having a baby but she's also been possessed by a dragon spirit the Wise One forced upon them (so what effect might this having on the baby's alignment… or is it BABIES! GASP!), and a lovely plot twist with Piers. No he isn't evil! It's much better than that. AND, of course, my favorite twist; what was the hand Garet said he felt a top Mars Lighthouse? Why did he freak out, and why didn't anyone else feel anything? Yeah, now I get to let you mull over that for a while. I'll be over here, smiling evilly.

Chibby/libby: Don't worry, I giggled when I saw the new spellcheck button. Don't worry about keeping up. I'm more worried about ME being about to keep up! Hopefully this one goes a little faster than the last one.

TS: Unfortunately, you're right. They don't really care about Saturos' death, which really sucks, since Saturos is the bomb-diggety-yo. But yes, these two are going to have a really rough time.

Teschio: I'm glad my voice hasn't changed that much since the original. It is definitely a relief to hear that. There's just so much of a feeling to Prox that needs to be captured, and when I first started, I couldn't, which is why I went back and revised the first two chapters of TTOE first. I think maybe that's why it feels the same. I just hope it continues to feel the same. I'm going to be juggling four stories at once! Alex, Karst and Agatio, Isaac and Co., and Piers (to a point). Fortunately, Piers and Isaac's group get shifted to the GSLAN after a while, but that means readers will need to migrate.

Mia the Water Alchemist: I'm gonna take a shot in the dark and say Mia's one of your favorite characters. Hopefully I do her justice. I don't really like Mia that much, nor Garet, but they are growing on me. I don't have to like them, I just have to get them in character. Out of curiosity, which do you approve of? The Isaac-Mia pairing, or Garet-Mia pairing, because as of now, I've got no idea what I plan to do.

Shiny Milotic: They're such a pain to find! It kicks my butt every time! If I can catch one, I know just what to do, I just need to be able to. Maybe I'll just have to use a Master Ball, after all.

Xanda: I'm more inclined to Felix and Co., too. But this is a TTOEs story. Hmm… I wonder if when I do my sequel to the sequel if I'll do a TTOE for that… hmm. Actually, the more I write this, the more I wish I could just shove them both together. But they are both going to be so massive. I needed them to be separate projects. I PROMISE Felix's stuff will be coming up soon in GSLAN. It's almost ready.

Chibi Senshi of Saturn: GASP! My friends sometimes call me Kate! That makes us ALMOST sisters! Okay, total fangirl moment. Sorry about that. I'm glad you liked the original. (Gosh that feels good to say.) I hope you like the sequel (GOSH that feels good to say!) even more!

Hiei17: It is official. We need to set up a chat time for us. We'll figure something out. I've always kinda liked Ivan. I don't really like anyone else in the original group but him, because he's so young. Fourteen, and he goes through so much in so short a time. He has to grow up a lot, but everyone in the group definitely is overprotective of him. That'll really be brought out at Jupiter Lighthouse. I can't wait to write that scene in this story! Sure, it will be fun in GSLAN, but here, I get to do it through Isaac and Ivan's eyes and simultaneously through Agatio and Karst's. Meeting her sister's murderer. OH THE TENSION!

MoR: I'm glad I was able to do Isaac and Co. pretty well. They've got to be a really tight-knit group, especially with everything they've been through. I almost want to go back and do a first Golden Sun novel, but there are so many good ones. (nudgenudge…)

Noi: lol, I'm not a Mrs. Yet. Not by a long shot, but I'm glad my style sounds that mature. At least until the next scene with Garet in it. That's neat! Your friend recommended this to you? Wow. That sure makes me feel a lot better about myself. There are going to be some changes in TTOE, but if there are any major shifts, I'll make sure to make note there and here in this story.

Well, that's everyone. Once again, this is the last time I can reply to you here, so go get yourself an account, and sign your reviews! Or at least leave a forwarding address.

Well, expect the next chapter within the next two weeks, and expect Golden Sun: The Lost Age; A Novel to be posted in a few days. Ciao!)


	4. Part 3: Crash

(A/N: SURPRISE! I'm not dead, and the story is not discontinued. The next chapter is in the works, and I'm not about to let it die. But enough ranting. ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER IN AGE!!)

* * *

**Part Three: Crash**

* * *

The darkness was thick and full around them, fog almost suffocating in the fading moonlight. A fine line traced the horizon, the walls of ice and snow far overhead, shadowed blue and pink against the fog. Karst's hands gripped the steering mechanism of the ship, her knuckles colorless and face taut. She swallowed hard. "Do you see anything, yet?"

"Nothing," Agatio called back from the front of the ship. He stood anxiously, hands crushed into fists. They had been sailing for almost an hour now, and thus far the waters had been kind. Perhaps too kind. Or perhaps the ice was merely another lie shoved down their throats by the Elder to keep them inside their pleasant little cage of Prox. Even so, Agatio could feel his fingers trembling underneath the leather of his gloves.

He turned away from the ocean, glancing back at Karst. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," she said with a nervous chuckle. "This sailing thing is a little easier than I would have guessed."

He smiled slightly, looking out at the sea. He squinted against the dim light from the lantern that hung from the very farthest limb of the bow. A tall white shadow began to rise from the ocean, hanging in the vast space in front of them. Agatio glanced over his shoulder. "I see one!" he shouted back at Karst.

"A glacier? You're sure?"

"Positive," he called back, pulling off his gloves and tucking them in his belt. He began flexing his fingers. "Are you ready?"

The girl nodded vigorously then saw he was not looking at her. "Yeah!" she called to him from wheel. She took in a deep breath to calm herself, reached up and pulled the scarf tight around her neck.

Agatio took in a deep breath, watching the white form loom closer. He held his hands in front of him, his palms turned to face the sheet of ice. He shut his eyes tightly and focused. The shadow grew smaller, and a small wave rocked the boat.

Karst let out a gasp, turning the wheel to compensate in the narrow passage. She let out a slight laugh. "That was it?" she asked.

"You expected something more spectacular?" Agatio asked softly, glancing over his shoulder hurriedly, then back out to the water.

Karst smiled. "No, just… didn't expect it to be so simple."

Agatio's face hardened as the fog began to clear. The placid water was broken by massive spires of ice, piercing upwards toward the sky. Agatio stared for a long moment, rapidly counting the spires in his mind.

"What?" Karst called up to him. "Agatio, what's—"

"Bear starboard on my mark!" he shouted, rubbing his hands together. "Things are about to get a little more difficult!"

Karst's pulse sped up as she gripped the wheel. "S-starboard? What's starboard?!"

"Right!" Agatio shouted at her. "Bear right!"

"Now?!"

"Now!"

Karst spun the wheel, Agatio's hands glowing as another small wave rushed toward them from the rapidly melting ice. He turned his hand to another spire as KArst straightened the ship. The wind was suddenly colder, racing over them as the boat seemed to pick up speed. "Agatio," she called worriedly.

But he wasn't listening. He was already focusing on the fifth glacier they'd encountered, looking up as another began rushing toward them. "Karst!" he gasped, hurriedly turning his hand to the ice. "Slow down! Slow the ship d—"

"I can't!" Karst gasped helplessly, looking at the panels that lined the steering wheel. "Agatio, I—"

"Port!"

"What?!"

"_Left!_"

Karst began spinning the wheel, grabbing for it and letting out a soft shout as the ship rocked violently. Icy water splashed over the side of the boat, over her feet as she struggled to pull herself upright, turning the wheel to straighten the ship.

Agatio gripped the walls of the boat, gritting his teeth as his shoulder pulled out of place. The muscle burned as he lifted his hand toward another glacier, but he couldn't manage to focus his energy quickly enough. He let out a shout as the boat barely grazed past the glacier, shattering the figurehead at the top of the boat.

"What the hell is going on up there?!" Karst roared, gripping the wheel and struggling to turn. "I thought you said you could handle—"

"I'm working on it!" Agatio shouted back, forcing himself to his feet. He shoved his palm toward the rapidly approaching ice, struggling as it melted. He turned his hands to another, shouted a direction at Karst who hurriedly spun the wheel. The ship veered, narrowly avoiding one glacier before barreling almost headlong into another.

Karst screamed as the boat smacked into the glacier, ice clattering onto the deck. The blow knocked Agatio from his perch, down the small stairway onto the deck.

"Agatio!" Karst gasped.

"Stay there!" he growled, forcing himself up as the boat rocked back and forth away from the glacier. He rushed toward the stern again, looking down as the ship lurched away from the ice. The figurehead was torn clean away, and a gaping hole had torn the upper section of the ship's hull away. Thankfully, no water was being taken in.

Yet, Agatio reminded himself bitterly.

He shook his head, gripping the edge of the deck as his slid to his knees.

"Agatio?" Karst asked, still standing by the wheel as the ship rocked back and forth on the water. He said nothing. Karst swallowed hard, murmured, "Agatio, are you alri—"

"Turn the boat around," Agatio murmured darkly.

Karst frowned. "What?"

"Turn the boat around," he growled, standing. "At this rate, we'll be at the bottom of the ocean before we're free of this ice garden." He stared at her, her strawberry eyes welling up. His jaw set. "Karst… we need to turn the ship around."

She shook her head, gripping the wheel. "No."

"Karst," Agatio murmured thinly. "We've failed. We're not going to make it past these glaciers… alright?"

She gripped the wheel as he came closer. She shook her head violently, staring at him worriedly. "You… you're not serious, you can't be," she murmured.

Agatio sighed. "Karst—"

"No!" she gasped. "You can't do this to me! You can't! Do you know what will happen if we go back?"

"Karst, I have no energy left," he said flatly. He held out his hands. "Look, they're shaking! I can't get us through this!"

"You aren't even trying!"

"Karst," Agatio said thinly, "we need to turn ar—"

"_No_!"

Karst's voice rumbled through the walls of ice, echoed in the tiny passage until only the sounds of the ocean remained. Only a moment, and a quiet rumble passed into the ocean.

Agatio frowned, staring up at the glacial walls as he took a few steps toward Karst. "That didn't sound very good," he murmured.

Karst pushed the hair from her eyes, saying nothing as Agatio's hands fastened over hers. "Karst, let go of the wheel," he said, fingers pulling hers loose. "Now, we need to turn this thing around before something happens, alright? Now w…"

His words trailed off as he looked up at where Karst was staring. A large crack had begun running up the side of the wall, trailing upwards. Even as he spoke, he could see it crackling upward.

"Agatio," Karst murmured, stepping away from the wheel.

The ice broke further, sprinkling chunks of ice over the sea water.

Agatio pushed her away, grabbing for the wheel. "We need to go," he murmured, pressing his hand against a panel and slidding his fingers to the top of the screen. The ship lurched forward, creaking loudly.

Karst watched as the ice continued to crack. "Agatio…"

"Not now, Karst—"

"Agatio," she breathed urgently, "look."

Agatio glanced over his shoulder. The seam in the ice was mere meters from the horizon. It stopped a moment, crackled into a few more veins, reaching higher and higher.

"Karst, get below deck," Agatio murmured, grabbing hold of her and dragging her toward the stairs. Before they'd even reached the door, a roar rose up behind them, like the earth was splitting in two. The water was around them before the cabin door slammed shut, movement sending them smashing into the walls, down the corridors. Agatio felt Karst's shoulder slip from his grip. He flailed about helplessly in the rapidly moving water, unable to think, unable to breathe.

Karst panicked when she felt his hand slip across her shoulders, then away from her. The darkness was full as the water rushed all around her, freezing to the marrow. She struggled to catch hold of something, anything as the cold flooded around her. A spike of heat at the back of her head. She'd hit something. Her arms stopped beating at the water, as the dark blue turned to black, and she went cold.

* * *

"No… freaking… way."

"Garet, we don't have time to argue!"

"Where'd Mia go? She can do it—!"

"Mia isn't here!"

"Ivan! No freaking way! I'm not—"

"Do you want him to die?!"

A long pause.

"You know how they write stories about the heroes and stuff?"

"Yeah?"

"This _never_ happens in those stories."

"Garet—"

"And if this gets into our story when they start telling it, I am coming after you and—"

"Garet!"

"Alright! I'm going! I'm going…"

Isaac blinked his eyes open, weakly stared up at the midday sun until a shadow passed into his vision. A shadow that looked very much like Garet. A shadow that looked very much like Garet, mouth gaping open, leaning close to Isaac. Too close. And getting closer.

Then their lips touched.

Isaac screamed, frantically shoving Garet away from him and scrambling to his feet, spitting and wiping his mouth on his sleeves. Garet was doing the same, scooping up seawater in his hands and scrubbing his face, gagging.

"What the hell was that?!" Isaac demanded furiously.

Garet stammered for a moment in shock before shouting back, "I thought you were dead—!"

"Do I _look_ dead?!" Isaac screamed, holding out his arms.

Ivan looked between the two. "Well… you weren't moving."

Isaac shuddered, turning away and wiping his tongue on his palms.

Garet was still standing awkwardly. "Look, I only meant to—"

"No," Isaac snapped, rounding on him. "No, no, we are not speaking of this again. _Ever_. Do you understand me? This never—"

"What happened? Is everything okay?" Mia asked, bursting through the brush and looking between the two. "I thought I heard someone scream, and—"

"Scream?" Garet murmured. "No one screamed."

"I didn't hear anything," Isaac seconded.

"Garet kissed Isaac because he thought he was dead," Ivan volunteered happily.

Garet's composure quickly melted away as he tore down the beach after an already running Ivan. "I'm going to kill you, you little brat!"

"Garet!" Mia called frustratedly as the two took off down the sandy expanse of shore. "Garet, stop! You shouldn't…" She groaned, shaking her head. "I swear he's been drinking seawater again, and if that's the case I'm am _not _going to make up another elixir, I'm telling y…" Her words trailed off as she slowly glanced at Isaac. "Wait, what did Ivan just say about you and G—?"

Isaac's eyes narrowed dangerously. "One word, Mia… you say one word—"

She held up her hands in defense, fighting back a grin. "I wouldn't think of it," she said as she lowered the armful of herbs onto a blanket lay out on the beach in the shade. "But I'm not so worried about your wounded ego." She nodded at him. "You hit your head pretty hard."

Isaac reached up, his fingers stopped at the pale fabric wound around his head. He frowned, glancing at her. "What happened?"

"Too much… too much to be told all at once, that is," Mia murmured quietly. "Truth is, I've been out-cold most of the morning, and before that, well… Garet seems to remember a giant wave of water…" She paused, her nose wrinkling thoughtfully. "Or a whale, but… he's often unclear on most subjects so I assume the former is likely more correct."

"It was huge," Isaac murmured, shutting his eyes. "Like a massive wall of water, heading straight for our sh…" His eyes snapped open. "The ship…" He dropped to his knees, grabbing Mia's shoulders. "Mia, the ship! What happened to the ship?!"

"Sages and Oracles, Isaac! The ship is fine," she gasped, wriggling out of his grip.

Garet came to a stop, still gripping Ivan in a headlock, the small boy squealing 'mercy!' at the top of his voice. "Fine?" he asked darkly. "Depends on your definition."

Isaac frowned. "Where is—?"

He gasped as a pot dropped right by them, landing with a loud clang. He looked up and his jaw fell open. Miraculously perched atop the cliff-walls and the trees, the overturned ship's deck stared down at him, the cabin door hanging off the deck like a wobbling tongue.

"It's been dropping things all day," Mia muttered darkly.

"We fell from _there_?" Isaac asked as he touched his head. "That's how I got this?"

"Well, yes and no," Mia continued, glancing at Garet as Ivan wriggled out of his grip. "You see, we were all inside when it capsized and landed on those trees." She sighed. "You were unconscious when the rest of us came to and realized we needed to get out before the ship fell, or something else bad happened, and—"

"—and Garet and I went and got some rope," Ivan said. "I wanted to tie the knot, but Garet said he would do it better."

"It was cheap rope, okay?" Garet snapped.

"Either way," Mia said, looking between the two, "the rope held my weight, and it held Ivan's, but I don't think it liked holding both you and Garet at once."

"So, that's how we fell and that's how I hit my head," Isaac finished.

"No," Garet said. "The rope kinda snapped, and… we both fell. But the boat didn't like that too much and shifted a little a-and one of those pans came flying out and—"

"That's what hit you in the head," Ivan finished.

Mia smiled. "Luckily, you were already unconscious, so it didn't hurt that much."

Isaac looked at them. "You're kidding."

Mia made a slight face. "Not as exciting as you hoped?"

Isaac sighed. "No, I just dread telling whomever we meet next that I was injured, not by fighting someone, not from falling from a dizzying height or saving someone, but that I was injured when I got hit by a pan."

Ivan began to giggle but stifled it in his sleeve and cleared his throat.

"Well," Mia murmured, trying not to smile. "It does sound somewhat less… enchanting when you say it that way, but yes. I can imagine that would be awkward."

"So don't tell them that," Garet said. "Tell them you were mauled by a bear while trying to rescue us or something. We'll play along, right?" He gave Mia a "light" nudge with his elbow, sending her stumbling a few steps away, rubbing her arm.

"I think that what he's going to tell people is the least of our worries," Ivan said frankly. "I don't know if you've noticed, but there is no nearby town."

Isaac frowned. "No nearby town?"

"We don't know that," Mia said. "We haven't gone far enough to be able to tell, y—" She jumped as another pot fell from the cabin above them, cursing softly. She looked up. "I'm starting to get tired of…" Her words trailed off into silence.

Garet raised an eyebrow. "Mia? Are you…" He glanced up, and then turned his head to the boat above them, soon followed by Ivan and Isaac. "Hey, Iv?"

"Yeah?"

"Was that much rope left after it snapped?"

Ivan frowned. "I don't think so."

Isaac frowned. "It couldn't have just gotten there on it's…" His words ended abruptly as two slender, yet well-built men slipped out of the boat, hanging on the rope. More of the same rope was slung across the deck, tied to the underside (which at this point had become the _topside_) of the ship. The first of the two reached up to test the rope, gave it a sharp tug, and began to climb across the top of the deck, though it was by all rights actually the bottom.

The second continued to hang from the first rope, shifting his weight as he hoisted his bag further over his shoulder. The bag twisted and a bag of herb-filled bottles, a few gold coins, and an ornately decorated jar falling from the over-flowing brim.

Garet's jaw dropped. "Hey!" he shouted.

The two men glanced down at them. "Qei de bruyo, eh?" one asked the other, who shrugged.

"Hey!" Garet shouted again. "That's our stuff! You're stealing our stuff!" He looked at the others. "They're stealing our stuff!"

"We're aware, Garet," Mia said, hands already glowing. She motioned toward the sea, pulling a long strand of water. She gripped her wide spread fingers to fists and pushed them upward, but the water fell back against the sand. She frowned, made the motion again only to let out a sharp breath and shake the sudden pain out of her hands. "I can't control this water!" she gasped. "It won't freeze!"

Garet gripped his hands to fists. "It doesn't have to," he growled, hand suddenly glowing. He flung his fist up toward the two men, both already leaping from the boat to the cliffs. The bolt of flames clipped the side of the boat, rocking it violently on it's perch as Isaac grabbed hold of Garet before he could fire another round.

"Are you crazy?!" he shouted. "You'll bring the whole boat down!"

"They're taking our stuff!" Garet shouted. "Our weapons, our food, our pots—"

"Iris forbid they take our pots," Mia grumbled, folding her arms across her chest.

Garet sighed, starting toward the rocky cliff.

"Garet!" Isaac shouted as Ivan padded along after him. "Garet, come back! We haven't thought this through!"

"I'm going after them!" Garet said.

Ivan nodded. "Me too!"

Isaac sighed. "Let's talk about this, at least! Try to gather our thoughts—"

"We don't have time!" Garet shouted.

"Yeah!" Ivan seconded.

Isaac pointed at the boy. "Don't support him, you're making things worse." He looked at Garet as he began to climb. "Garet! Garet get down from there! You don't even know where they're going! Mia can't magic any of the water here, and sand is hard enough to deal with! And we have no weapons! Garet!"

The red-haired Fire Adept only continued climbing.

Isaac sighed as Ivan rushed to the cliff wall, grabbed hold and started climbing.

"Aren't you going with them?"

Isaac didn't glance at Mia as she walked to stand beside him. "You think I should?"

"I think we're going to need all four of us if we're going to come out of this alive," Mia sighed.

Isaac groaned, starting for the wall, Mia in tow. He motioned. "Ladies first."

She raised an eyebrow. "Not when I'm in a dress I'm not."

Isaac flushed terribly. "Oh… sorry," he mumbled, and began climbing.

* * *

(A/N: MASSIVE APOLOGY. It's been far too long, but I've been busy; new job, my Premier Opera role, working full-time, getting laid off, finding new work, and balancing friends, family, work, and play. It's short, but there will be more to come, I SWEAR IT. And it won't be in six months, it will be in MUCH, MUCH less time. And it will be longer. This one was very short, but it's something, right?

Again, apologies for the long span of time. I hope it's been worth the wait, and expect a chapter in GSLAN soon as well. THANK YOU and please, if you want a new chapter faster R&R. It makes me all excited and write-happy.)


End file.
